Magic Mirror (Kuroko no Basuke)
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: masa lalunya telah terlupakan, semua orang yang telah dia cintai meskipun membenci dirinya telah lenyap. meskipun sepi dan hampa dalam ingatannya. Namun dia tetap memohon pada sang Bintang, dan dia diberikan cermin besar yang sangat indah #Akafem!kuro :3 #slight!MidoKuro and Slight!KagaKuro
1. Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

**Magic Mirror(Kuroko no Basuke) chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Summary : meskipun sepi dan hampa dalam ingatannya. Namun dia tetap memohon pada sang Bintang, dan dia diberikan cermin besar yang sangat indah untuk kehidupannya yang monoton#Akafem!kuro :3**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, abal, absurd, gila, dan maafkan jika FF ini ada kemiripan dengan FF yang lain, karena FF ku ini hanya untuk kesenangan ku dan belum sanggup membaca semua FF KNB untuk memastikan apakah ceritaku mirip atau tidak**  
 **#banyak omong**  
 **#plak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Disebuah kediaman yang besar. Dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga yang mementingkan urusan sosial daripada keluarga. Kemenangan adalah segalanya, itulah yang keluarga itu percayai.

Namun, setelah kelahiran seorang anak perempuan berambut baby blue, harapan sang ayah dan ibu hancur. Mereka tak menginginkan anak perempuan. Menurut mereka, anak perempuan itu merepotkan.

Mereka marah pada sang bayi yang berusia 3 menit itu. Namun mereka tak bisa membencinya. Itulah naluri orang tua yang mereka anggap menyebalkan tersebut.

Sang kakak yang masih berusia 1 tahun lebih itu hanya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan polos. Berbeda dengan sang adik. Kakaknya itu disayang oleh keluarganya, namun perlakuan dalam belajar tidaklah berbeda dengan sang adik.

Sang kakak bernama Akashi Seijuro , sedangkan sang adik bernama Akashi Tetsuya. Mereka berdua di didik dan dilatih sebagai laki laki. Meski diantara mereka adalah perempuan. Namun sang kepala keluarga tetap menganggap mereka laki laki.

"Tetsuya" panggil Seijuuro pada Tetsuya, sedangkan sang pemilik nama hanya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan datar. "Besok jangan sampai terlambat,kita berkumpul di perpustakaan." titah sang kakak. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

Malam harinya, Tetsuya menatap langit dijendela. Dia berfikir. Kakaknya selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Ayahnya selalu keras padanya. Ibunya? Ibunya bahkan tak pernah berbicara padanya.

Dia ingat kembali, kenangan bersama kakaknya saat kecil, dulu Seijuuro tidak sedingin itu.

#flashback#

Dua anak laki laki dan perempuan itu duduk dihalaman belakang rumah mereka sambil sesekali bercanda ria. "Ne, Tetsuya.. Ini untukmu" ujar Seijuuro kecil sambil menyelipkan bunga kecil berwarna putih pada rambut Tetsuya.

Tetsuya yang mendapat hadiah kecil kakaknya merasa senang "terimakasih Onii-chan!" Tetsuya memeluk Seijuro dan dibalas dengan mengelus surai baby blue sang adik.

Mereka sering bermain disana. Bermain boneka, perang perangan, shogi, tepuk tangan(?),dan yang paling sering bermain sang Pangeran dan tuan Putri. Mereka sangat senang bermain.

Sampai suatu saat sang ayah memerintahkan Tetsuya untuk tetap dikamar. Tetsuya tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang dilakukan ayahnya disaat dia dikurung selama sebulan.

Disaat itulah sang kakak mulai berubah, lebih mengabaikan Tetsuya dan bersikap dingin padanya. Awalnya dia merasa sakit dengan perbuatan kakaknya, namun lama lama dia sudah terbiasa.

Disitulah dia mulai tidak ingin berekspresi dan selalu berwajah datar. Dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia.

#flashback off#

Kuroko menghela nafas. Jika terus seperti ini dia akan melarikan diri. Namun Tetsuya adalah sosok yang kuat. Jadi dia akan tetap maju dan berfikir positif.

Karena dia mencintai keluarganya, meskipun keluarganya membenci dirinya.

-0-

Siang harinya, Tetsuya lebih memilih menghabiskan harinya di perpustakaan. Keluarganya itu orang kaya. Kesuksesan keluarganya disebabkan oleh pemikiran ayahnya yang selalu berfikir 'menang adalah segalanya'.

Tetsuya tidak suka itu, namun dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengatakan hapada ayahnya.

Disela sela acara membaca buku yang dilakukan Tetsuya, tiba-tiba kakaknya berada disampingnya.

Tetsuya tidak terkejut, namun heran. Sudah lama sekali Seijuro duduk disebelahnya seperti ini. Tetsuya pun memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin membaca buku" ujar Seijuro tetap memperhatikan bukunya, meskipun tak menatap Tetsuya, namun dirinya tahu bahwa adiknya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Dia dulu menyayangi Tetsuya , namun rasa sayangnya perlahan menghilang karena hasutan oleh ayah mereka. Dan Seijuro tidak menyadarinya.

Tetsuya masih bungkam. Meskipun kakaknya berubah, namun Seijuuro tetaplah kakaknya yang dia sayangi.

Naif memang.

Tetsuya pun kembali membaca bukunya dalam diam sesekali melirik sang kakak yang masih sibuk membaca buku dan dokumennya secara bergantian.

 **-0-**

Malam hari itu , Tetsuya memandang langit malam lagi. Merenungkan setiap kejadian yang terjadi di keluarganya.

Keluarganya membenci anak perempuan , oleh sebab itu keluarganya selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak laki-laki.

Padahal semua tahu bahwa dirinya adalah anak perempuan.

-0-

Keesokan harinya Seijuro dan Tetsuya bersama di dalam kamar atas perintah ayahnya. Itu membuat Tetsuya merasa gugup meski mimik wajahnya datar.

Kesunyian itu berlangsung sangat lama sampai Tetsuya memanggil sang kakak "onii-sama "

Sang kakak pun memandang wajah Tetsuya "ada yang ingin aku tanyakan "Tetsuya memandang lurus ke mata heterochromia Seijuuro. Seijuro pun mengangguk mengiyakan .

"Kenapa Onii sama bersikap dingin padaku? " Seijuro membelakangi Tetsuya "itu karna aku adalah penerus perusahaan, dan sebagai penerus aku harus bersikap lebih dewasa dan tidak memanjakan keluarga, jadi kamu harus paham"

Setelah mendapat jawaban Tetsuya menutup mulutnya diam. Sudah cukup jawaban dari kakaknya itu. Dia memilih diam sampai malam.

Padahal dia sendiri paham, bahwa hatinya selalu merasa tidak enak dan sakit dengan perkataan keluarganya.

.

Malam itu Bulan bersinar dengan terang, Tetsuya kembali merenungkan kata kata kakaknya. 'jika mereka bahagia, maka aku siap menjadi sosok laki laki dikeluarga ini' pikir Tetsuya sambil menatap langit.

Sebenarnya keluarga Akashi(kecuali Tetsuya) sedang kebingungan. Salahkan pada surat ancaman yang sudah seminggu ini selalu datang.

Akashi dan ayahnya selalu memikirkan jalan keluarnya serta siapa yang melakukannya. Sudah jelas ini adalah surat pembalasan dendam tanpa uang tebusan.

Keluarga Akashi memang memiliki banyak sekali musuh. Karena semakin tinggi derajatnya, maka semakin banyak yang ingin menjatuhkannya.

Tapi, ayah Akashi memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, meskipun itu ditentang oleh Seijuro. Seijuro bukan orang yang akan berhenti sebelum masalah selesai.

Sepertinya, Akashi lebih memilih untuk waspada pada kemungkinan terburuknya. Meski dia masih berusia 12 tahun(Kuroko 11 tahun). Namun bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti suasana.

Seijuro memang selalu berfikir logis, memperhatikan, menganalisa, dan menyusunnya menjadi sebuah fakta. Genius.

.

Malam itu Tetsuya berjalan menuju Taman belakang rumahnya. "Orang kaya mah bebas..." kuroko berhenti didepan tanaman Mawar merah "...itu lah kata orang-orang" lirih Tetsuya sambil menatap Mawar.

'Indah namun menyakitkan' pikirnya.

Tetsuya tidak habis pikir dengan cara berfikir orang-orang disana. Menjadi orang kaya dan mempunyai derajat yang tinggi tanpa adanya amal perbuatan baik itu sangatlah memuakan.

Tetsuya merasa sebal.

Tidak ada yang tahu, semua keluarga Akashi sedang bersantai dan bercengkrama bersama. Tanpa Akashi Tetsuya tentunya.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa malam itu adalah malam yang mengerikan.

.

 **Buk-!**

Belakang kepala Tetsuya dipukul oleh kayu besar. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Tetsuya.

Namun Tetsuya masih sadarkan diri dan menatap pelaku pemukulannya itu yang terhalang oleh sinar Bulan yang bersinar terang. Dengan tatapan datar.

Dan pelaku yang mulai panik langsung memukul kepala Tetsuya lagi tepat dikening Tetsuya.

Tetsuya berhasil mereka rubuhkan.

"Tcih! Apa apaan dia?! Aku sudah memukul nya dibagian kepala dan dia masih bisa menatap ku dengan datar seperti tak merasakan sakit!" si pelaku berbisik dengan kesal. Merasa heran dengan Tetsuya

"Sudahlah, anak bungsu telah tumbang, dengan pukulan tadi, dia tidak mungkin akan bertahan lama" ujar yang lain.

Rumah Akashi telah kemasukan 5 orang penjahat yang siap memporak porandakan rumahnya.

Balas dendam dengan membunuh anak anak mereka adalah tujuannya.

Tanpa adanya penerus, maka mereka akan hancur. Itulah yang ke 5 orang itu pikirkan.

-0-

Pukulan yang diterima Tetsuya sangat kencang, namun entah bagaimana Tetsuya kembali sadar dan menatap sekitar dengan pandangan datar.

'Sakit sekali...' pikir Tetsuya, namun ingatannya langsung tertuju pada keluarganya yang berada didalam. Kekhawatiran langsung menguasai tubuh Tetsuya.

Seakan merasa sakit itu bukan apa apa, Tetsuya kembali berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih akibat sakit yang dia terima.

Dia sangat khawatir

Dia khawatir pada ibunya

Dia juga khawatir pada ayahnya

Dia sangat khawatir pada Kakaknya

'Kumohon...' gadis kecil itu memohon, tak peduli rasa sakit yang dia terima, dia tetap berjalan sampai diruang keluarga.

Disaat itulah apa yang dilihat Tetsuya ingin sekali dia anggap ilusi.

Darah berada dimana mana, darah ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya. Yang dia lihat adalah suara tawa yang terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahaha, akhirnya, seluruh keluarga Akashi sudah musnah!" ujar sang pelaku. "Bukankah niat kita adalah membunuh anaknya?" tanya sang temannya. "Eeeh? Benar juga, ah, tapi melihat Masaomi itu membuatku muak sampai aku ingin membunuhnya! Dan sekarang aku merasa puas!"

Perkataan yang sungguh membuat Tetsuya merasa terguncang hebat.  
Air mata sudah lolos dari matanya, menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak sampai terdengar.

Shock hebat. Dia ingin hal ini tak pernah terjadi, pemikirannya kosong, memandang pemandangan yang dia lihat dari balik pintu.

Sampai matanya melihat kakaknya memandangnya dalam diam. Mata heterochrom kakaknya yang tajam menunjukan bahwa Tetsuya harus lari. 'Per...gi... Tetsu...ya...' itulah yang Tetsuya tangkap dari gerak bibir yang tak mengeluarkan suara itu.

Tetsuya merasa hancur. Dia tak sanggup meninggalkan keluarganya, namun mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Seijuro membuat Tetsuya harus menurut.

"Kita pergi dari sini! Sebelum ada orang yang datang!" ujar sang pelaku pembunuhan.

Beruntung pada kemampuan Tetsuya, yaitu hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, menjadikannya tak terlihat oleh para penjahat tersebut.

Tetsuya berusaha melarikan diri semampunya. Dengan perasaan berkecambuk antara sedih dan takut.

.  
Seijuuro menatap mayat orang tuanya yang sudah tak bernyawa dihadapannya. Dia yang terluka parah karena tusukan, luka sobek, dan pukulan yang diterimanya hanya mampu mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit langit rumah.

"Pada akhirnya... Aku... Tak menyu...kainya..." Seijuro menutup matanya yang lelah 'namun aku tak bisa membencimu, Tetsuya' pikir Seijuro membatin.

'Maaf jika aku tak bisa menjadi kakak yang kau harapkan Tetsuya, aku telah bertindak egois dan lupa diri' Seijuro menarik kurva kecil di bibirnya, mengulas senyum.

"Dasar bodoh..." umpat Seijuro pelan.

Akashi Seijuro meninggal dengan penyesalannya selama hidup.

Menyesal tak bisa melindungi keluarganya. Menyesal telah meninggalkan adik perempuannya yang manis.

Menyesal tak bisa menjaga adiknya dari makhluk jahanam yang berani menyentuh adiknya tanpa seizinnya.

Menyesal tak bisa menghajar orang yang telah membuat adik manisnya menangis(padahal dirinya juga)

Karena penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

 **-0-**

Tetsuya tetap berjalan di jalanan, dia tidak sanggup lagi. Matanya terasa berat dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dia terus menangis tanpa suara disepanjang jalan.

"Tuhan... Aku ingin lupa... Aku ingin lupa kejadian ini... Aku ingin kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi... Kumohon..." Tetsuya berdoa dengan hati yang tersakiti dan sangat ingin dikabulkan, permintaan egois dari Akashi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memandang Bintang dilangit yang biasa dia lihat. Dia memohon dengan sangat. Sampai dia tak bisa bertahan dan pingsan ditengah jalan.

.

Sreet-!

"Aduh! Benda apa sih tadi?!" omel anak laki laki yang tersandung gumpalan baby blue dijalan.

"Daiki... Jalan itu yang benar, perhatikan sekitar" nasihat ibunya yang berada jauh dibelakang anak bernama Aomine Daiki.

Aomine pun memperhatikan 'benda' yang membuatnya tersandung itu.  
Kecil, Bersurai baby blue, menggunakan pakaian mahal, dan darah.

Aomine kecil langsung kaget "uaaa?! Hei kau! Bangun! Jangan tidur disini!" teriak Aomine panik.

Ibunya yang melihat tingkah anaknya pun bingung "sedang apa nak?" tanya nya pada si kecil Aomine.

"Lihat dia bu!" tunjuk Aomine pada Tetsuya. Wanita itu yang melihat keadaan Tetsuya langsung ikut panik, tanpa basa basi lagi langsung membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit.

-0-

Ke esokan paginya langsung disiarkan sebuah berita bahwa keluarga Akashi telah dibantai, dan menyisakan anak bungsunya yang masih menghilang.

Semua berkat keluarga Aomine yang menolong Tetsuya. Semua barang diselidiki untuk kepentingan kasus.

Seorang polisi pun menyerahkan 1 buku diary milik Tetsuya kepada Gaby Aomine. Dan dengan senang hati wanita itu menerimanya.

-0-

Setelah pelaku tertangkap, keluarga Aomine selalu menjenguk si kecil Tetsuya. Dokter bilang dengan kasus yang menimpa Tetsuya dan pukulan keras di kepalanya membuat kemungkinan Tetsuya akan koma atau mengalami trauma hebat.

Tekanan batin dan luka serius dikepala diusia 11 tahun itu bukanlah hal yang sepele. Namun keluarga Aomine yakin Tetsuya tidak lemah. Karena semua keluarga Akashi adalah lelaki yang kuat.

Setidaknya itu adalah pendapat pertamanya.

Sudah seminggu Tetsuya tidak sadarkan diri. Ibu Aomine juga sudah selesai membaca buku diary Tetsuya yang cukup besar untuk dibilang buku diary.

Mereka tidak tahu kenyataan pahit yang diterima gadis kecil Tetsuya yang terlahir di keluarga yang tak menginginkan nya.

Gaby merasa tidak tega dan tak ingin Tetsuya mengingat kejadian pahit di keluarganya.

Pada akhirnya keluarga Aomine memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya sampai Tetsuya mengingat kembali.

-0-

Manik secerah langit musim panas itu telah terlihat. Memandang pemandangan langit langit yang serba putih di ruangan tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan aroma obat obatan disana.

'Rumah sakit...' itulah pemikiran pertama saat dia tersadar. 'Tapi kenapa...?' tanya nya kembali.

Krieet~

Tetsuya menatap sosok yang membuka pintu. Itu adalah sang dokter bersama dengan wanita dan anak kecil berkulit Tan. 'Siapa..?' pertanyaan yang tak kunjung diucapkan.

"Halo nak, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya sang dokter berusaha ramah. "Baik. Siapa kalian ini?" tanya Tetsuya datar.

'Datar banget!' teriak imajiner Aomine Daiki. "Dia dari keluarga Aomine" jawab sang dokter. Tetsuya mengangguk paham. Dan dokter memulai memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya agar lebih jelas.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" pertanyaan itu langsung keluar saja saat dalam pemeriksaan. Gaby sedikit tersentak "aku dan Daiki menemukanmu pingsan dijalanan" jawab Gaby sekedarnya.

Lagi lagi Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingat..." lirih Tetsuya datar namun bisa didengar mereka.

Dokter pun menghampiri Gaby Aomine "sepertinya anak itu mengalami Amnesia. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak apa apa" ujarnya perlahan agar Aomine Daiki dan Tetsuya tidak mendengarnya.

Gaby memperhatikan Tetsuya dengan tatapan sendu, antara sedih dan kasihan. Sepertinya permintaan Tetsuya didengar dan dikabulkan.

-0-

Setelah 3 hari, Tetsuya dipulangkan dari rumah sakit. Walau selama 3 hari Tetsuya mendapat teman ngobrol, walau sebenarnya mereka hanya terus berdebat dan tidak terlihat akur untuk Aomine Daiki. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Tetsuya.

Didalam perjalanan pulang juga Tetsuya lebih memilih diam dari biasanya "mulai saat ini, kamu tinggal dirumahku ya? Masalah sekolah atau kebutuhanmu biar aku yang urus" ujar Gaby.

Tetsuya tertegun mendengarnya, meski wajahnya tetap datar. "Terimakasih tante.." balas Tetsuya terpotong. Dia menatap Gaby dengan tatapan teduh "...bisakah kita kerumahku saja?"

Gaby benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Namun setelah itu dia tersenyum maklum "baiklah, oh ya, apa kau sudah tahu namamu?" Tetsuya tampak berfikir mendengarnya.

.

Kemudian dia ingat kembali, ingatan yang sangat kabur, "duh... Kamu itu suka sekali menghilang ya? Dasar Kuroko! Mirip seperti bayangan, Tetsuya" ujar seseorang yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya sambil mengelus rambut Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya...?" tanya Tetsuya sambil terus mengingat ingat. Sang nyonya keluarga Aomine pun tersenyum licik. Bahkan Aomine Daiki yang melihatnya terkejut sendiri melihat ekspresi ibunya.

"Benar sekali, lebih tepatnya Kuroko Tetsuya..." lanjut sang nyonya Aomine. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan.

'Maaf membohongimu Tetsuya-kun...' batin Gaby. Wanita itu ingat saat dia membaca diary milik Tetsuya.

'Saat itu onii sama memanggil-ku Kuroko, menyebalkan sekali... Tapi memang sangat cocok dengan hawa keberadaanku yang tipis' karena kata kata itu , wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengganti nama Akashi Tetsuya menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya.

-0-

Setelah berjam jam, ditambah macet, mereka akhirnya bisa sampai di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Tentu saja hal hal yang berbau tentang Akashi telah diambil polisi sebagai penyelidikan.

Tetsuya memandang bangunan besar dihadapannya "...aku mau tinggal disini.." ujar Kuroko menyakinkan.

Sang nyonya Aomine pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Tapi tetap kebutuhanmu akan ku urus" tambahnya lagi. Dan segera mereka memasuki rumah besar tersebut.

"Wooaa, besar!" Aomine Daiki tampak berbinar melihat interior rumah yang Indah tersebut. Sedangkan Tetsuya merasa biasa saja melihatnya. Jelas karena dia selalu tinggal disini.

"Bagaimana jika Daiki tinggal disini menemani Tetsuya chan?" usul Gaby. "HAH?!" Aomine Daiki tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

Tetsuya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "tidak perlu, aku bisa tinggal sendiri" ujar Tetsuya dengan datar.

Aomine Daiki mulai kesal dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar.

 **-0-**

Setelah berbenah untuk keperluan Tetsuya tinggal, keluarga Aomine pun pamit pulang pada Tetsuya. "Jaga dirimu baik baik ya Tetsuya, jangan lupa minum obatnya, dan jangan lupa makan terlebih dahulu, lihat tubuhmu ini" ujar Gaby sambil menunjuk lengan Tetsuya yang terlihat kurus.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk menanggapi wanita itu. Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya sambil melihat mobil hitam itu melaju menjauhi rumah Tetsuya.

Sekarang Tetsuya tinggal seorang diri. Tetsuya awalnya penasaran dimana orang tuanya, namun nyonya Aomine bilang bahwa orang tuanya telah lama meninggal, jadi dia merasa sangat kesepian, meski merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya.

Tetsuya merasa bahwa dia tidak hanya tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Dan lagi, mereka tidak tahu makam orang tuanya.

Rasanya bohong juga jika Tetsuya tidak takut. Dia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Namun dengan segenap hati dia mulai membiasakan diri tinggal dirumahnya.

Beruntung pada keluarga Aomine karena selama beberapa hari mereka telah membuang hal hal yang berkaitan dengan orang tuanya dan telah membereskan kekacauan paska pembantaian tersebut.

 **-bersambung-**

* * *

Uwooooh! Debut pertama tentang Kuroko no Basuke ini! Kyaaa deg degan nulisnya! Nyehehehe, kalau ada Typo atau salah penulisan karakternya mohon maaf decu, ini FF pertama tentang KNB  
Jadi deg degan, padahal baru nonton s2 doang ≧﹏≦

Meskipun adegan ini membuatku sakit mata. Tak kusangka aku menulis sebuah adegan yang tidak kusukai  
Menyebalkan!

dan untuk nama ibunya Aomine, itu ngasal sumpah :v dapat saran nama dari sahabat xD

Review?  
Satu review bisa membuatku semangat melanjutkan decu~

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuurou

**Magic Mirror (Kuroko no Basuke) chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Summary : masa lalunya telah terlupakan, semua yang telah dia cintai meskipun membencinya telah lenyap. Namun dia tetap memohon pada sang Bintang, dan dia diberikan cermin besar yang sangat indah#Akafem!kuro :3**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, abal, absurd, gila, dan maafkan jika FF ini ada kemiripan dengan FF yang lain, karena FF ku ini hanya untuk kesenangan ku dan belum sanggup membaca semua FF KNB untuk memastikan apakah ceritaku mirip atau tidak**  
 **#banyak omong**  
 **#plak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi telah datang. Matahari pun dengan malu malu menampakkan dirinya di arah timur. Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya karena terkena sinar matahari.

Kuroko pun melihat jam disampingnya. Jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 06.38 pagi. Satu kata yang terlintas dikepala sang surai baby blue itu.

-ia terlambat.

Segera Ia beranjak dari kasurnya(tak lupa merapikannya kembali) dab melesat cepat ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sudah 5 tahun semenjak Kuroko Tetsuya tinggal di kediamannya. Sekarang dia sudah jadi perempuan manis, sopan, baik hati, dan keras kepala.

Rambut Kuroko yang awalnya pendek sekarang sudah menjadi panjang sepunggung. Ia mengingat setengah rambutnya kebelakang dengan pita berwarna merah.

Wajah putih polos dan datar milik Kuroko tidak banyak berubah. Dan sekarang Ia semakin cantik dan manis dimata orang.

Sekarang, kehidupan SMA-nya di Seirin dimulai. Meski Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya sedikit terlambat.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Ia bersiap siap dan meminum susu serta roti selainya dimeja makan(tentu dengan sopan) dan setelah selesai, Ia langsung pergi menuju stasiun untuk sampai disekolah.

 **-0-**

Pukul 07.20 pagi Kuroko telah sampai disekolah. Untung tidak terlambat karena gerbang tutup jam setengah delapan.

Jujur saja, selama pelajaran, Kuroko tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Mendadak dia menginginkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih seperti seorang teman.

Karena kemampuan misdirection milik Kuroko, dia jadi tidak mempunyai teman banyak. Hanya Kagami Taiga yang biasa mengajaknya ngobrol. Namun dia tidak akrab dengannya.

Padahal jika diperpustakaan, orang yang tidak sengaja bertemu Kuroko akan merona pipinya dan berteriak 'malaikat~! ' dalam hati mereka(jika laki laki) dan tak jarang pula yang merasa iri padanya(jika perempuan)

Namun masih dengan kemampuannya, Kuroko dianggap hantu perpustakaan oleh orang-orang yang pernah melihat Kuroko sekali namun tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

-intinya Kasihan sekali untuk Kuroko

"Tadaima" ujarnya saat membuka pintu. Pulang sekolah, Kuroko langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Membersihkan rumah seperti biasa, dan malamnya memasak makan malam untuk dirinya. Terkadang juga makan malam bersama keluarga Aomine.

Sungguh kehidupan normal bagi keluarga Aomine dan Kuroko.

 **-0-**

Tugas sekolah sudah selesai dia kerjakan. Lagi pula dia itu anak baik yang rajin namun sering terlupakan oleh gurunya.

-bahkan gurunya sering menganggapnya tidak ada dan Kuroko sering memperingatkan gurunya itu tentang keberadaannya. **SERING**!

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah. Dia menuju jendela kamarnya dan menopang kepalanya dijendela tersebut sambil menatap langit malam.

Melihat Bintang Bintang yang bertaburan dilangit terkadang membuat Kuroko iri. Matanya dengan pancaran yang redup menatap langit.

Melalui sudut matanya, dia melihat Bintang jatuh saat sedang asyik melihat Bintang. Saat itulah dia teringat akan sebuah legenda. "Ah.. Jika itu memang benar. Kami-sama, aku ingin punya teman yang mengisi kekosonganku" ujarnya sambil menatap Bintang, tak lupa dengan raut wajah datar.

 **-0-**

Ke esokan harinya, Kuroko terbangun karena cahaya Mentari pagi. Untuk ke 2 kalinya jam milik Kuroko tidak berbunyi. 'Rusak kah?' tanya dalam hati.

"Nanti aku minta tolong Midorima kun untuk memperbaiki jam ku saja" ujarnya sambil bersiap siap untuk ke Sekolah.

Setelah bersiap siap berangkat. Matanya tanpa sadar melihat cermin besar bertirai merah disamping meja belajarnya.

Namun karena dia Buru Buru, jadinya dia mengabaikan fakta -dari-mana-cermin-itu-berasal-

-0-

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kuroko menatap langit senja. Dia pulang terlambat karena terlalu asyik baca buku. Dia menghela nafas pasrah. Padahal dia berniat bertemu Midorima di SMA Shuutoku. Tapi niatnya langsung hancur saat melihat vanilla milkshake dan mendengar ada buku novel baru.

Jadilah sekarang, dia berjalan sendirian dijalan menuju rumahnya. Berjalan sambil meminum vanilla milkshake kesukaannya

(Lupakan masalah sopan santun saat makan dan minun, dihadapan Vanilla Milkshake, Kuroko tak bisa berbuat apa apa)

"Tadaima" ujarnya sambil melepas sepatu dan meletakkan nya dengan benar. Kuroko merasa lelah hari ini. Kuroko lelah dan bosan. Menjadi Yatim Piatu memanglah seperti ini, apalagi saat tak ada satupun orang dimansion yang besar ini.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kuroko membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur melepas penat. Dilirik meja belajarnya, dan ingat belum ada tugas dari sekolah. Dia jadi bingung sendiri harus apa.

Tiba-tiba matanya menatap cermin besar yang secara misterius berada disamping meja belajarnya. 'Sejak kapan ada cermin sebesar ini dikamarku?' tanya imajiner Kuroko.

Dengan perlahan Kuroko mengambil kain bersih dan membersihkan cermin yang besar nya bahkan lebih tinggi dari sosok Kuroko.

Cermin itu cantik. Di pinggirnya terdapat permata ruby tak lupa tirai tipis berwarna crimson diatas cermin tersebut.

"Bagus" komentar Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Cerminnya menjadi mewah "sebenarnya ini cermin siapa? Rasanya tidak pernah ada disini" Kuroko mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk menelpon.

Tangan putih pucat itu mengetik dengan cekatan pada ponsel pintarnya, setelah memastikan nomor yang akan dituju dia langsung menekan tombol hijau dilayarnya.

Kuroko membelakangi cermin tersebut, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada penampakan lain didalam cermin tersebut sedang memperhatikan Kuroko dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ponsel Kuroko tersambung dengan pemilik ponsel yang lain.

"Halo, Aomine-kun? Bisa berbicara pada ibumu?"

"Ya, tidak bisa Tetsu. Tapi aku bisa menyampaikannya pada ibuku"

"Baiklah. Dikamarku tiba-tiba ada cermin besar berwarna merah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

Aomine terdiam cukup lama. Sepertinya sedang bertanya langsung pada ibunya. Kuroko jadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Gaby Aomine itu.

"... Oh... " Aomine Daiki bergumam mengerti. Kuroko menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kata ibuku, mungkin itu peninggalan ayahmu Kuroko, mungkin kau tak sadar bahwa cermin itu sudah ada sejak lama" jelas Aomine malas.

Kuroko sudah hapal tabiat teman nya yang satu ini. Sudah sejak lama dia merasa bahwa Aomine tidak suka padanya.

Padahal Kuroko sudah menyukainya sejak lama sebelum ia menghancurkan hati dan harapan Kuroko.

"Begitu ya. Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya Aomine kun, kalau begitu sampai jumpa dan selamat malam" setelah memutuskan telepon dengan sepihak, Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam weakernya.

"Bagaimana caraku bisa bangun pagi ya?" monolog dirinya sendiri

Kuroko hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur king size dikamar. Terkadang pertanyaan pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Mengingat tempat yang besar layaknya mansion ini, dia heran. Siapa dirinya? Anak dari orang kaya kah? Pembisnis besar kah? Dia tidak tahu.

Jauh didalam dirinya dia takut. Takut pada masa lalunya yang buram.

Dia takut mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Firasatnya buruk, dan itu dibenarkan oleh Gaby Aomine.

Nyonya Aomine itu berkata bahwa masa lalu itu jangan diungkit-ungkit. Jika merasa takut, berarti itu pertanda bahwa dia tak perlu ingat atau dia akan sakit kepala nantinya.

Merasa ingat kembali jam weakernya rusak, dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Takut terlambat bangun untuk sekolah.

Tanpa diketahui si surai baby blue. Ada sosok lain dibalik cermin tersebut mengawasi gadis yang tertidur dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Manik ruby nya menatap lambut gadis bersurai baby blue seraya berkata "selamat malam, Tetsuya" sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari cermin.

 **#flashback dibalik cermin on#**

Sosok bersurai merah berjalan dilorong sekolahnya. Tepatnya di SMA Teiko, dibelakangnya ada sosok yang tingginya melebihi si merah dengan surai hijau lumut.

Saat melewati gadis yang membawa buku, tiba-tiba buku tersebut jatuh. Dengan cepat pemuda bersurai merah itu menangkap buku yang akan terjatuh tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Akashi-sama..." si gadis merona melihat aksi si surai merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul "ayo , Shintarou " ajak Akashi untuk kembali berjalan kelorong sekolahnya yang sepi dan gelap.

Sedangkan si surai hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintarou hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Akashi.

Didunia cermin adalah kebalikan dari sifat bumi meskipun dunia itu bukan dunia cermin.

Dan kedua pemuda tadi melihat sekilas kejendela, ada Bintang jatuh disore hari.

Akashi merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, entah buruk atau tidak.

Setelah berjalan lama dilorong tersebut. Akashi merasakan ada sosok astral dilorong sekolahnya. Mengernyit heran Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Midorima yang melihatnya dibuat heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu "Akashi , ada apa nanodayo? " tanya si hijau lumut Midorima Shintarou.

"Ada yang mendekat" jawabnya singkat. Dilihat nya lorong gelap itu menampakkan sosok yang tak ingin dilihat dua orang tadi.

 **-Darah-**

Surai merah nya, kulit pucatnya, mata heterocromnya, Pakaiannya, tinggi sosok itu. Semua yang dilihat mereka membuat mata mereka terbelalak kaget.

Bukan kaget karena darah yang keluar dari kepala dan tubuhnya dan dipenuhi luka tusuk dan sobek, namun karena sosok tersebut sangat mirip dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi, sihir apa yang kau gunakan nanodayo?! Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, namun sihirmu mengganggu siswa siswi lain nanodayo!" seru Midorima dengan Tsunderenya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

'Dan juga dia sangat menakutkan nanodayo... ' tangis Midorima dalam hati melihat wujud 'Akashi' lain dihadapannya.

 **CKRISS!**

Sebuah gunting baru saja melayang dan melesat disebelah pipi Midorima. Midorima langsung berwajah pucat. Ternyata pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si 'Akashi' lain yang sedang menatap Midorima dengan tatapan nyalang ingin memakan Midorima.

'Seram... Ampuni hamba tuhan...' sekarang Midorima menjadi ciut dan ingin kabur sambil menangis.

Tapi sayangnya ego besarnya membuat dirinya tetap berdiri dibelakang Akashi sahabatnya.

"Diamlah, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" ujarnya tenang namun sarat akan ancaman disetiap kata katanya membuat si surai hijau membisu.

Pengecualian untuk Akashi Seijuurou normal dengan kedua manik ruby-nya.

'Akashi' lain menatap Akashi Seijuurou dengan seksama. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi normal dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa takut.

Tentu saja dia tidak takut dengan cerminan dirinya, karena merasa bahwa dia akan takut dengan dirinya sendiri. Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

'Akashi' lain mendekati Akashi normal. Sorot mata heterokrom-nya berubah menjadi redup dan sendu, penuh dengan kesedihan saat menatap manik ruby milik Akashi.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku ada disini untuk menebus kesalahan yang telah aku buat dan memperbaiki apa yang telah ku rusak" jawab 'Akashi' lain masih dengan tatapan sendu miliknya.

Diri 'Akashi' lain tidak sanggup menatap pantulan dirinya dihadapannya meski dia memiliki bola mata yang berbeda warna.

Akashi versi normal heran. Ada dirinya yang lain dunia ini? Atau didunia lain? Akashi tidak tahu, dunia ini bahkan masih mempunyai banyak misteri.

Salah satunya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku telah mati 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku punya seorang adik perempuan bernama Tetsuya. Aku harus menebus dosaku padanya. Karena akulah yang membuat Tetsuya kesepian dan terus berjalan dalam takdir yang gelap"

Penjelasan 'Akashi' lain membuat satu alis Akashi naik "lalu?" tuntut Akashi minta penjelasan lebih

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang ku inginkan, sekarang sebuah cermin besar telah berada dikamarmu" 'Akashi' lain mendekati Akashi normal sambil menangkup kedua pipi Akashi normal dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Wajah 'Akashi' lain perlahan mendekati wajah Akashi Seijuurou dengan posisi ambigu yang menbuat Midorima menegang dengan wajah pucat dan wajah memerah.

'Tidaak! Jangan lakukan sesuatu pada sahabatku nanodayo!' raung Midorima dalam hati.

Namun dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa apa meski wajah 'Akashi' lain sudah berjarak 2 cm dari wajah Akashi normal yang anehnya Akashi sahabatnya itu tidak bergerak menghindar sama sekali.

Sambil membisikan sesuatu, tubuh 'Akashi' lain masuk kedalam tubuh Akashi Seijuurou yang masih terdiam. Midorima menatap Akashi dengan perasaan was was.

Siapa tahu gunting tiba-tiba melayang kearahnya

Akashi terdiam sangat lama. Karena tidak tahan dengan sikap diamnya Akashi, Midorima pun memanggilnya "A-Akashi..." si pemilik nama masih terdiam, membuat Midorima khawatir plus takut.

Baru saja Midorima ingin menepuk pundak Akashi, si surai merah itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Midorima. "Begitu... Ya..." lirih Akashi. Namun Midorima tahu bahwa sorot mata Akashi saat ini adalah sorot mata kesedihan dan kasihan.

'Seharusnya aku menghentikan setan merah gunting bermata belang itu...' batin Midorima. Dirinya pun memilih diam.

Sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari darah 'Akashi' lain, Akashi memilih kembali ke perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan bawah tanah, diikuti oleh Midorima dibelakang.

 **-0-**

Sepulang Sekolah, mereka memutuskan langsung ke rumah Akashi untuk melihat cermin tersebut.

Dan benar saja, Dikamar Akashi yang didominasi berwarna merah dan emas yang elegan, disamping kasur king size-nya, terdapat cermin berwarna biru langit dengan permata azure yang menghiasi cermin dengan Indah dan tampak kokoh menyatu dengan tempok.

Akashi melangkah mendekati cermin, menyentuh permukaan cermin sambil merapalkan mantra, dengan sekejap menampakan ruangan lain.

Ruangan kamar yang didominasi berwarna biru langit dan putih, serta kasur king size berwarna biru muda dan putih yang terlihat lembut. Tidak banyak barang yang tersimpan di kamar itu membuat kamar tersebut terasa luas.

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Dia merasa senang, mungkin ini efek dari jiwa 'Akashi' lain yang bersemayam didalam dirinya. "Shintarou... " panggil Akashi sambil menghadap sosok tinggi bersurai hijau lumut dihadapannya.

"Ya?" Midorima menatap manik scarlet yang selalu memancarkan kharisma yang kuat dan lembut. "Rahasiakan ini" pintanya yang terkesan seperti memerintah.

Midorima hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Aku melihatnya" ujar Akashi tiba-tiba mengadakan sesi curhat sesama lelaki(?). Dia mendudukan dirinya dikasur king size-nya yang empuk dan lembut.

Dia kan anak bangsawan dan seorang pangeran dari Negara Rakuzan.

Midorima ikut duduk disamping Akashi. Dia akan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Masa lalu 'Akashi' lain ini sangat membuatku kesal. Namun adiknya sangat pengertian. Adiknya selalu berusaha keras untuk keluarganya, Adiknya menyayangi 'Akashi' dengan setulus hati ,namun 'Akashi' yang bodoh ini mencampakan adiknya karena ingin mengikuti jejak sang ayah" sirot mata Akashi tertuju pada cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya dan Midorima.

"Sampai akhir hayat pun, dia tidak bisa menyukai adiknya" lanjut Akashi. Dia memijat keningnya, merasa kesal dengan masa lalu 'Akashi' lain ini yang bahkan tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata kata(?)

Midorima tetap memperhatikan tingkah laku Akashi "jadi, kau ingin membuat adiknya bahagia? Atau kau ingin melindunginya?" tanya Midorima

Akashi tersenyum lembut mendengarnya "aku akan melakukan keduanya, Shintarou... "

 **-0-**

Malam menghiasi langit bersama Bulan dan Bintang. Akashi menatapnya sambil termenung. Memikirkan sosok Akashi Tetsuya. 'Rasanya akan sangat sulit nanti. Karena dia pasti akan sangat takut saat melihatku, dan mungkin akan menjauh dariku, sepertinya aku harus melakukannya secara perlahan' batin Akashi mantap.

Akashi menghadap cermin itu lagi dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai babyblue sepunggung sedang membelakanginya. Lagi lagi Akashi tersenyum. Sosok kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu akan ia lindugi sepenuh hati.

Semua gerak gerik gadis itu Akashi perhatikan. Namun si pemilik surai baby blue masih tak melihat Akashi dibalik cermin itu.

'Meskipun dunia kita dipisahkan oleh cermin tipis ini, aku yakin bisa menjagamu... ' Melihatnya saja sudah membuat jantung Akashi berdetak tidak normal, cepat cepat dia menyingkirkan pikiran absurdnya

Akashi kembali tersenyum lembut ke arah sosok itu "selamat malam Tetsuya..." ujarnya lembut

Saat melihat gadis itu tertidur dikasurnya, Akashi memilih meninggalkan tempat itu tidur diranjangnya

'Besok mungkin akan lebih baik' pikirnya sebelum tidur

 **#flashback dalam cermin off#**

 **~bersambung~**

* * *

 **Hueee**  
 **Susah sekali ya ternyata T.T**  
 **Huhuhuu... Hiks**

 **saya yakin ceritanya semakin tidak jelas :'v**  
 **Chapter 3 sudah ada dibuku, tinggal dipindahkan ke dalam hp dan kirim deh~~ :'v sial banget ya...**

 **Saatnya balas review!**

 **Hyuann : ah~ maaf telat update :'v sebenarnya chapter 2 sudah selesai sejak lama~ tapi gk ada kesempatan buat ngirim, yah, saya butuh ke warnet untuk update.**

 **Maaf ya kalau kurang Bagus, sebenarnya aku kurang bisa menjelaskan penampilan seseorang melalui kata kata, aku ini buruk dalam menjelaskan :'v**  
 **#apa hubungannya!**

 **Ini sudah update, silahkan di nikmati, dan maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu *bow***

 **Dan untuk silent rider, sampai jumpa lagi~**  
 **#TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME**


	3. Chapter 3 : (?)

**Magic Mirror (Kuroko no Basuke)**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Summary : masa lalunya telah terlupakan, semua yang telah dia cintai meskipun membencinya telah lenyap. Namun dia tetap memohon pada sang Bintang, dan dia diberikan cermin besar yang sangat indah#Akafem!kuro :3**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, abal, absurd, gila, dan maafkan jika FF ini ada kemiripan dengan FF yang lain, karena FF ku ini hanya untuk kesenangan ku dan belum sanggup membaca semua FF KNB untuk memastikan apakah ceritaku mirip atau tidak**  
 **Tidak suka tidak usah baca~~**  
 **#banyak omong**  
 **#plak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

'Tetsuya... Tetsuya bangunlah'

 **Deg!**

Kuroko membuka matanya secara paksa. Dia mendengar suara lain saat sedang tertidur.

Duduk dikasur, Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Namun dia tak melihat siapapun didalam kamarnya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batin Kuroko. Dia langsung turun dari kasurnya dan bersiap siap kesekolah.

 **-0-**

Kuroko menatap langit biru dijendela kelasnya. Dia duduk dipojok kelas paling belakang disamping jendela.

Pelajaran telah usai, dan guru yang mengajar pun telah keluar kelas, dirinya tinggal menuggu suara bel pulang.

Didepannya duduk teman Kuroko, Kagami Taiga. Sebenarnya dia termasuk teman dekat masa kecil Kuroko, namun saat mengetahui keadaan Kuroko dan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah perempuan Kagami langsung linglung.

Dia bingung dan gugup jika berhadapan dengan Kuroko, hal ini jadi membuatnya tidak akrab lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya.

Namun Kagami selalu mengawasi Kuroko dari jauh.

 **-pengecut-**

Kata itu adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kagami pada Kuroko.

Saat ini Kagami ingin mengambil langkah mendekat agar Kagami bisa akrab lagi dengan Kuroko dan bermain basket lagi seperti dulu.

Memantabkan hati, Kagami membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko. "K-Kuroko! Boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Kagami gugup

Memulai pendekatan dengan mengunjungi rumah sang gadis, agresif sekali caramu Kagami.

Kuroko menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan wajah datar, dan sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk "aku juga sudah mengajak Aomine-kun dan Midorima kun ke rumah" ujarnya datar serasa menunjukan hpnya kearah Kagami.

Di layar tarsebut tertulis 'Selamat siang Midorima kun, maaf jika aku mengganggu aktivitas mu, aku ingin meminta mu untuk datang ke rumahku bersama Aomine kun. Ini tentang jam weeker yang kamu berikan padaku. Tolong datanglah'

Kagami hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat.

 **-0-**

Perjalanan pulang sekolah sudah tidak terasa sepi lagi, karena kali ini Kagami pulang bersamanya.

Selama perjalanan, Kagami terkadang berceloteh panjang lebar tentang basket dan terkadang Kuroko menanggapi perkataannya.

Kuroko tidak mengetahui bahwa selama ini Kagami selalu memandang Kuroko sebagai laki laki.

Kagami itu bodoh dihadapan perempuan. Gaby Aomine sudah memperingatkan Kagami(dan Midorima karena Midorima adalah teman dekat Akashi dulu) untuk merahasiakan masa lalu Kuroko, makanya dia menatap Kuroko sebagai laki2 dan memperlakukannya layaknya memperlakukan perempuan.

"Kuroko, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu akhir akhir ini?" tanya Kagami asal yang mendapat tatapan datar dari Kuroko.

"Ma-maksudku, mungkin kau bermimpi aneh atau melupakan sesuatu begitu?" tanya Kagami dengan gugup.

Kuroko sempat tardiam sebentar sambil berfikir "hm... Mungkin aku lupa bahwa Bibi Yumi akan pulang ke rumah 2 hari lagi, dan aku bermimpi ada yang memanggilku semalam"

Penjelasan terakhir Kuroko membuat Kagami tersentak kaget. "S-siapa?! Siapa yang memanggilmu Kuroko?!" tanya Kagami panik. Matanya terlihat panik, gugup, penasaran, dan takut secara bersamaan.

"Suara laki laki, mungkin...? Entah, aku sedikit lupa" jawab Kuroko sambil berusaha mengingat ingat.

Bulu kuduk Kagami tiba-tiba berdiri, dia paling tidak suka hal hal yang berbau supranatural seperti hantu dan sejenisnya. 'Jangan jangan itu kakaknya yang sudah meninggal? Atau ayahnya yang sudah meninggal?! Serem!' batin Kagami histeris.

 **-0-**

Sesampainya dirumah, Kuroko langsung membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan "tadaima" salam Kuroko pelan. Kuroko dan Kagami masuk ke rumah dan langsung menuju ke kamar Kuroko.

Saat dalam perjalanan, Kagami tidak sengaja menangkap siluet seorang wanita berumur 30 tahunan itu sedang membersihkan ruang tengah. Biasa, mansion Kuroko(bekas mansion Akashi) itu sangat besar.

"Yumi san, selamat datang kembali" ujar Kuroko disamping Yumi.

"Huaaaa! KUROKO/TETSU-CHAN?!" teriak Yumi dan Kagami bersama sama. Kagami bahkan sama sama kaget karena Kuroko tiba-tiba ada disana.

Merasa sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kaget mereka, Kuroko diam saja sambil menatap mereka datar.

Melihat Kuroko(majikannya) telah membawa temannya, ia pun berdehem "maafkan saya nona, saya telah kembali dari masa cuti saya. Saya akan siapkan minuman serta makanan kecil untuk teman anda" ujar Yumi sopan sambil membungkuk hormat.

Kuroko mengangguk sebentar. "Yumi-san, aku dan teman teman nanti ada dikamar. Ah, jika hanya Kagami kun, Yumi san tidak perlu terlalu formal pada kami, kami ada di kamarku Yumi san" pinta Kuroko disertai pamit, dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan pergi ke kamar bersama Kagami.

Sangat tipis sampai tidak terlihat seperti tersenyum.

Yumi pun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan majikan kecil manisnya. "Baiklah, Tetsu-chan" Yumi pun pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah sang majikan.

 **-0-**

Yumi sekarang datang membawa dessert dan kue kering berserta minuman jus jeruk, dan Vanilla Milkshake kesukaan majikannya. Yumi adalah sosok multitalent dikehidupan Kuroko. Selain bekerja sebagai pengurus mansion Kuroko, dia juga berperan sebagai pengurus Kuroko dan memberikan Kasih sayang seorang ibu padanya.

Yumi jadi teringat saat dimana ia pertama kali bekerja. Saat itu nyonya Aomine yang membawanya ke mansion Kuroko.

Dan percayalah, baru seminggu Gaby Aomine meninggalkan Kuroko dirumahnya, Mansion tersebut berubah menjadi sarang hantu karena terlalu hancur. Terutama bagian dapur, bahkan mereka bisa melihat percikan api disana.

Yumi tersenyum geli saat mengingat masa lalunya.

"Tetsu-chan, Kagami kun... Sudah lama bibi tidak tidak melihat kalian" sapa Yumi sambil meletakan cemilan dan minumannya diatas meja kecil.

Kagami tersenyum kikuk "y-ya... Lama sekali... Desu" mendengar itu Yumi terkekeh pelan "masih malu malu hmm?" Yumi menepuk Puncak kepala Kagami.

Kagami memang pernah tinggal di rumah Kuroko selama 2 hari untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Saat itu Yumi sudah merasa bahwa Kagami adalah anak yang baik meski wajahnya adalah wajah preman.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan kepala Kagami, Yumi pun memandang Kuroko "Tetsu-chan... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yumi.

Kuroko yang sedang asyik meminum Vanilla Milkshake pun menoleh pada Yumi "baik kok Yumi san, oh ya, Aomine kun dan Midorima kun sebentar lagi akan datang" ujarnya serasa melihat jam tangan.

Kagami yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa sadar melihat cermin yang tertutup tirai merah. "Kuroko, sejak kapan kau punya cermin sebesar itu?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko dan Yumi pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kagami. "Sudah lama sepetinya, aku baru melihatnya 2 hari yang lalu dalam keadaam keadaan berdebu" jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Kagami dan Yumi pun sama sama mengangguk paham. Kagami mendekati cermin dan membuka tirainya "whoaaa! Kuroko! Cermin yang Bagus! Pasti mahal! " teriak Kagami dan akhirnya sibuk sendiri dengan cermin Kuroko.

 **-TING TONG-** (*ini suara bel rumah yang suaranya sampai terdengar ke lantai atas :v)

Suara bel rumah membuat Yumi langsung melayani tamunya dengan profesional dan mengarah sang tamu ke kamar milik majikannya.

Sekarang, disinilah mereka, duduk didepan meja kecil dikamarnya. Kuroko memperhatikan Aomine dalam diam, Aomine memperhatikan handphone-nya, Midorima sibuk dengan kerosuke(lucky item hari ini), dan Kagami ikut memperkatan kuroko.

Hanya kagami yang tahu bahwa Kuroko telah patah hati kepada Aomine, karena sebelum Kuroko mengutarakan perasaan, Aomine telah berhubungan dengan Kise Ryouko, sang model disekolah.

Dan hanya Kagami yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa tuh anak ayam mau aja pacaran dengan daki berjalan disampingnya. Hanya tuhan dan Author yang tahu.

"Ekhem! Semuanya, saya tiggal sebentar, ada beberapa yang harus saya urus dulu, permisi" setelah pamit, Kuroko pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Hanya Kagami yang tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang melawan sakit hatinya.

 **#dibalik cermin#**

Siang ini, Akashi sedang badmood. Akashi pulang bersama teman-teman pelanginya menaiki limousine milik keluarga Akashi untuk pergi ke kerajaan Rakuzan.

Padahal mereka bisa terbang atau menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Namun semua itu dilarang selama 3 hari.

Sistem kerajaan yang maju, dunia itulah yang ditinggali Akashi saat ini.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mobil Akashi mendadak menjadi penuh warna warni akibat teman temannya.

Didepan diisi oleh Akashi dengan rambut merah. Dibelakang diisi dengan kepala berambut biru tua dengan kulit hitam bernama Aomine Daiki, kepala bersurai merah muda dengan bentuk tubuh perempuan idaman bernama Momoi Satsuki, dan kepala berambut Kuning dengan senyum yang selalu merekah diparas tampannya bernama Kise Ryota.

Sedangkan dibelakang mereka diisi oleh kepala bersurai hitam legam(ini manusia normal #ditimpuk) bernama Nijimura Shuuzou disampingnya diisi kepala dengan surai hijau lumut berkacamata bernama Midorima Shintarou dan terakhir ditempati kepala ungu kelewat tinggi dan rakus bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

 **-0-**

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai dikamar sang pangeran Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou, ditemani kanvas dan berbagai cat berserta kuas.

Kenapa mereka sekarang berada disini? Mari kita lihat dulu sebelum mereka datang kesini.

 **#flashback#**

Saat ini kelas Akashi di SMA Teiko sedang ricuh karena ucapan gurunya. Mereka disuruh melukis menggunakan imajinasi mereka **TANPA MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR APAPUN DALAM MENGERJAKAN TUGAS MEREKA DIMANAPUN DAN KAPANPUN, DIKUMPULKAN PERKELOMPOK!**

murid pun menjadi ricuh dan protes. Namun tak ada dari mereka yang melawan perintah guru tersebut.

Jadi selama disekolah dan dalam mengerjakan tugas, tak ada sihir yang mereka gunakan.

Jadi lah anak anak basket yang sekelas berkumpul menjadi kelompok.

"Jadi, kita mengerjakan dimana-ssu?" tanya Kise, model sekolah yang terkenal dengan julukan 'pangeran ke2' Teiko, pangeran pertama? Sudah jelas dipegang oleh Akashi.

"Rumahmu saja Nijimura, kau kan ketua kelompok ini" usul Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan jorok.

"Dai-chan jorok!" Aomine pun langsung kena ciuman 'sayang' dari buku Momoi. Satu satunya gadis dikelompok pelangi ini.

Nijimura mendelik ke arah Aomine "kau pikir siapa yang mengusulkan? Ini semua karena ulah Akashi tahu" ujar Nijimura jengkel

"Sudahlah, lagi pula sekali kali Nijimura menjadi ketua apa salahnya? Untuk menambah pengalaman, lagi pula aku sudah menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dan ketua osis, aku bosan(?)" jelas Akashi santai.

"Lebih baik tentukan dengan jankenpon(?) saja, nanodayo" usul Midorima yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lain

"Batu gunting kertas!"

.

.

.

"Ayo ke kamar Akashicchi-ssu!" teriak Kise dengan semangat 45

Akashi yang biasanya selalu menang, tiba-tiba kalah, itu adalah pukulan telak untuk Akashi.

Akashi pun hanya bisa diam sambil mengeluarkan dark aura-nya.

 **#flashback off#**

"Sekarang cepat kerjakan, lukis apa yang ingin kalian lukis. Ingat, **TANPA SIHIR APAPUN!** " komando Nijimura sebagai ketua dari kelompok pelangi tersebut.

"Ah, Nijimura kun, aku kekurangan cat. Silahkan dilanjutkan tanpa diriku" pamit Akashi pada Nijimura "hmm... Baiklah, jangan lama lama ya" ujar Nijimura sambil mengatur kembali anak anak pelanginya(?).

.

.

.  
"Hei! Kau mengotori tanganku nanodayo! " protes Midorima saat tanpa sengaja kuas Aomine sengaja mengenai tangannya.

"Huh? Ah, maaf Midorima, aku tak sengaja" ujar Aomine dengan nada malas. Hal itu membuat urat imajiner muncul di pelipis Midorima.

"Aku tidak percaya, rasakan ini!" Midorima balas mengotori tangan Aomine dengan cat. Aomine tidak terima dengan tindakan Midorima "Oi! Kau sengaja ya?! Terima ini wortel megane!" dan berakhirlah dengan pertarungan cat antara Midorima dan Aomine.

Disaat pertarungan terjadi, cipratan cat tersebut mengenai cemilan milik Murasakibara. Hal ini tentu menyulut api kemarahan si titan ungu.

"Mido-chin... Mine-chin... Ku hancurkan kalian..." desis Murasakibara sambil menatap Midorima dan Aomine dengan tatapan nyalang. "Oi! Itu bukan aku! Itu salah si kuso megane ini!" tunjuk Aomine tak terima. "Huh?! Apa katamu daki?! Sudah jelas ini salahmu! Lagi pula, YANG KENA CAT ITU HANYA BUNGKUS MAKANANNYA SAJA, BUKAN ISI MAKANANNYA NANODAYO!" teriak Midorima sewot.

Sepertinya Midorima mulai error dan mulai OOC

Sekarang Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara bertarung cat, mengabaikan tempat dan waku. Kise dan Momoi yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Midorin... Dai-chan... Muk-kun... Sudah hentikan" Momoi berusaha untuk menhentikan pertarungan mereka.

Kise yang melihat itu jadi bersemangat "aku ikut-ssu!" teriak Kise girang. "Huft... Kalian ini! Aku ikut juga deh!" dan Momoi pun jadi pindah halauan dan ikut ikutan dan kekacauan mereka.

Api disiram minyak, kebakaran.

Sedangkan Nijimura sekarang sedang fokus pada lukisannya. Saking fokusnya sampai tidak menyadari perang dihadapannya.

 **-0-**

Akashi berjalan kekamarnya dengan langkah kaki penuh wibawa. Sambil menenteng beberapa cat air yang dibutuhkan. Sebelum mendekati pintu, dari jauh terdengar suara ribut dari teman pelanginya.

'Apa yang terjadi?' batin Akashi bingung.

Akashi membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri. Dan yang terlihat dihadapannya adalah kamarnya mendadak berubah menjadi pelangi. Penuh warna cat disetiap sudut. Luar binasah.

Menghela nafas, Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merahnya dan berniat mendekati Nijimura, meminta penjelasan atas kekacauan ini.

Saat melewati cermin, tiba-tiba ada sebuah cat warna merah terbang melayang ke arah Akashi. Tanpa sempat menghindar tubuh Akashi terkena cat merah tersebut.

 **#ZRAAAT!**  
 **#TAK!**

Sekarang Akashi berlumuran cat warna merah bagaikan mandi darah, bahkan cat tersebut mengotori cermin penting Akashi.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, anak anak pelangi langsung menghentikan perang mereka. "A-Akashi-cchi... Aku minta maaf-ssu..." seru Kise ketakutan.

Akashi menatap guntingnya yang berlumur car merah bagai darah. Ingatannya menuju pada tragedi yang menimpa 'Akashi' dulu. Ingatan yang sangat menyesakkan hatinya melihat darah dan Tetsuya disana.

"Keluarlah sebentar!" titah Akashi, para manusia pelangi pun langsung keluar. Bahkan Nijimura langsung diseret Midorima dan mengeluarkan protes 'kenapa aku diseret?!'

Tanpa membersihkan diri, Akashi mendekati cermin biru tersebut dan melihat keadaan kamar si surai biru.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat 3 anak laki laki berada di kamar Tetsuya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan horror. Bahkan Midorima Shintarou yang berada dikamar Tetsuya menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak mereka semua. Saking paniknya Kagami sampai menabrak pintu dengan tidak elitnya, Midorima sudah lari duluan namun dia ditabrak oleh Aomine yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **#Gubrak!**  
 **#prang!**

"KEROSUKE!" teriak Midorima sambil meratapi celengan berbentuk kodok yang sudah hancur. Dengan cepat Midorima memungut 'Lucky Item'-nya dan langsung berlari menyusul Kagami dan Aomine.

"...?" Akashi menelengkan kepalanya imut dengan penuh tanda tanya. Melihat ekspresi berlebihan mereka tadi. "Itukan Shintarou, Aomine-kun, dan Kagami-kun. Kenapa mereka ada di kamar Tetsuya? Dan..." Akashi melirik pintu kamarnya. Otak jeniusnya mencoba menyerap informasi informasi lain dan menyatukannya menjadi sebuah informasi baru.

'Seperti dirimu disini, aku disana punya teman dekat yaitu Shintarou. Sedangkan Tetsuya punya Taiga. Jika Daiki, aku tak mengenalnya' ujar 'Akashi' lain didalam tubuh Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi hanya mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, jadi bisa dikatakan, bahwa duniamu sana dengan duniaku, namun dibedakan dengan garis takdir, ideologi, dan logika dunia bukan? Sekarang aku mulai mengerti mengapa aku bisa melihat dirimu sekarang. Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

Akashi menonaktifkan sihir cermin tersebut agar saat memberi hukuman pada teman -coretBudakcoret-(bagi arwah Akashi), tak ada yang menyadari cermin tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Akashi keluar kamar. "Kalian" pangil Akashi dengan nada arogant bak seorang Raja. Anak Kisedai(plus Nijimura, momoi min Akashi dan Kuroko) langsung membisu, mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan sisurai merah "bersihkan kekacauan ini, tanpa sihir!" titah Akashi.

Mereka semua langsung mengiyakan perkataan pangeran merah itu segera saha mereka mengerjakan perintah dengan pelatih atau mereka akan dibakar hidup-hidup.

 **#didalam cermin off#**

Dikamar sebelah, Kuroko merasa risih dengan suara ribut dikamarnya. "GYAAAA!" teriak Kagami, Midorima, dan Aomine histeris.

Kuroko yang melihat itu tertegun dan terkejut melihat aksi tamunya yang tidak sopan. Mereka semua mendekati Kuroko dengan kecepatan penuh membuat Kuroko hampir dibuatnya terjungkal jatuh ke belakang jika tak ada Midorima disana.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Kuroko jawdrop melihat wajah pucat mereka.

Aomine berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang menggila "ada hantu! Kamarmu! Cerminmu! Merah! Darah!" teriak Aomine panik dan tidak jelas. Kulitnya yang hitam semakin pucat dan memutih.

"Itu... Itu..." Kagami bahkan semakin terbata bata. Sedangkan Midorima sedang mengatur nafas dan degup jantungnya. "Ada kakakmu disana!" teriak Kagami histeris.

Midorima langsung mendelik kearah Kagami. Langsung saja Midorima memukul kepala Kagami tanpa ampun.

 **#plak!**  
 **#gubrak!**

"Oi! Sakit megane!" Kagami sungguh emosi pada perlakuan kepala wortel berjalan ini. "Kau berkata sembarangan! Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo, namun aku hanya memperingatkan kepada kepala udangmu itu!" ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Kuroko hanya menengkan kepalanya sedikit dengan imut karena tindakan absurd mereka. "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kuroko datar meminta penjelasan.

Mereka bertiga menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk. "Ada hantu dikamarmu nanodayo, terutama pada cermin besarmu" jawab Midorima berusaha bersikap stay cool padahal image-nya hancur saat bertemu Akashi didalam cermin.

Kagami mengangguk dengan antusias "kusarankan kau untuk menghancurkan cermin tersebut!" tambah Kagami dengan aura menyakinkan padahal kakinya masih bergetar.

Lagi lagi Kuroko hanya menelengkan kepala dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir kecilnya. Menambah kesan imut berlebih dan berakibat tidak baik untuk kejiwaan Kagami dan Midorima yang salah tingkah.

Kemudian wajah mereka berubah menjadi pucat. Mereka pucat bukan karena melihat hantu Akashi, tapi karena Kuroko tertawa kecil. Ya! TERTAWA KECIL.

"Haha, kalian ini, tidak ada yang namanya hantu" kata Kuroko.

Baiklah, sepertinya Kuroko yang sekarang sedang kerasukan.

"Ku-kuroko, kau baik-baik saja kan?!" tanya Kagami sambil memegang ke 2 bahu Kuroko "iya, aku baik baik saja Kagami-kun" jawab Kuroko monoton.

Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan tingkah temannya ini. Kuroko pun menghela nafas "huft... Sudah, ini Midorima-kun, bisa kau perbaiki? Aku tak tahu cara memperbaikinya" ujar Kuroko sambil memberikan jam-nya pada Midorima.

Midorima menerima jam itu. Itu adalah jam pemberiannya untuk Kuroko saat masih SMP. Waktu itu Midorima adalah kakak kelas Kuroko dan dia berbicara pada Kuroko sebagai wakil ketua tim basket pada managernya.

Dan itu tepat saat Kuroko ulang tahun, toh Midorima adalah teman baik kakaknya Kuroko, jadi dia harus bersikap baik juga pada Kuroko.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan nanodayo" ujar Midorima kalem. Mengingat sosok Akashi barusan membuatnya harus menjaga sikapnya jika tidak ingin dihantui.

 **-0-**

Setelah mengucapkan salam. Mereka semua pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Saat tepat didepan rumah, Aomine menatap Kuroko. Mendapatkan tatapan intens seperti itu membuat Kuroko menundukan kepalanya.

Setelah puas menatap Kuroko, Aomine mengangkat bahunya, seperti telah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aomine pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko. Menatap Kuroko seakan tidak peduli lagi.

 **-bersambung-**

* * *

Hueee  
Akhirnya jadi juga~~  
Maaf jika masih ada typo-nya (╥_╥)  
Hiks  
#lupakan!

Saatnya saatnya balas review~~!

Kirigaya Shiina : terimakasih telah review fanfic abal ini :'v iya ini AkaKuro kok~~ dan ini sudah dilanjut, semoga puas ya~

Hyuann : ahahaha, apakah ceritaku tidak jelas sampai membuatmu bingung Hyuann-san? Maaf kalau begitu. Dan soal Akashi, Akashi yang sekarang monocrom kok! Biar bisa bedain mana yang kakaknya mana yang bukan :'v  
Hahaha, ini sudah dilanjut~ semoga tidak mengecewakan Hyuann-san ya~ terimakasih sudah mereview fanfic ini !

tsukihime hanny : ah, terimakasih sudah mereview dan ini sudah dilanjutkan kok, silahkan dinikmati(?)  
#plak

uh, ini hanya kemungkinan-

Akashi : bukan hanya kemungkinan, tapi **PASTI** kau akan telat update, lebih telat dari ini. aku ini **ABSOLUTE** Yuki

huee, Akashi aja sampai bilang kyk gitu , lagi, kau datang dari mana sih -"

Akashi : ... *pergi*

dasar jalangkung -"

yah, seperti yang dikatakan Akashi, jadi semoga aja dilanjut ya ^^ hahahaha...

tugas membuatku gila disini...

Dan para silent rider, silahkan membaca~~~

jangan lupa review ya! satu review bisa membuatku semangat melanjutkan!


	4. Chapter 4 :Awal Pertemuan dan Peringatan

**Magic Mirror (kuroko no basuke) chapter 4 : awal pertemuan dan peringatan!**

 **Yuki : Yuhu~~ saya kembali decu~! Ada yang kangen~?**

 ***krik krik krik***

 **Yuki : heh? Gk ada? Tak apa deh! Saya maklumi karena saya sering dilupain kayak Kuroko T.T**

 **Yah, langsung saja deh!**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, abal, absurd, gila, dan maafkan jika FF ini ada kemiripan dengan FF yang lain, karena FF ku ini hanya untuk kesenangan ku dan belum sanggup membaca semua FF KNB untuk memastikan apakah ceritaku mirip atau tidak**  
 **Tidak suka tidak usah baca~~**  
 **#banyak omong**  
 **#plak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Dimusin semi terakhir memang tidak ada yang berubah. Orang-orang tetap menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing.

Kuroko sudah bangun jam 4 pagi, dia bahkan sudah mandi. Kuroko menggunakan dress putih selutut berlengan pendek dan pita putih yang mengikat dibelakang punggungnya.

Rambut panjangnya tergerai apik dengan indahnya. Sungguh pakaian yang sangat elegant untuk bersantai dirumah.

Lagipula ingin bersama siapa dia dihari sabtu libur ini? Kagami sedang ada acara bersama saudaranya yang berasal dari Amerika, Midorima sedang kerja kelompok (dan Midorima tak akan mau menemani Kuroko karena takut dengan arwah Akashi) dan Aomine sedang kencan dengan Kise Ryouko.

Kuroko berjalan menghampiri cermin merahnya. Menatap setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Tinggi? Tidak, langsing? Tidak (yang ada kurus), cantik? Tidak(tapi manis), dan semua itu diperparah dengan hawa tipisnya.

"Sepi... " gumamnya pelan. Jam masih menunjukan jam 6 dan dia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Dengan perlahan jari jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca yang dingin. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tertarik dengan cermin didepan.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Kuroko dicermin berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki bersurai merah dengan manik ruby menatap ke arahnya.

Kuroko sangat terkejut sampai dirinya mundur beberapa langkah "halo Tetsuya" sapa pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memakai pakaian yang formal namun sedikit aneh. Dia memakai jas putih kemerahan yang diselipi oleh beberapa pin berwarna emas dan ditutupi sedikit dengan jubah merah darah yang dikaitkan dengan rantai emas yang langsung terhubung ke pin didada kirinya.

Walau terlihat berwibawa dan arogan, dirinya tetap tampan dan berkharisma.

Kuroko takut. Sangat takut. Dia menatap Akashi didepannya dengan pandangan ketakutan. Bahkan terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Dia mundur perlahan dan terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang lembut. Akashi tersenyum kearah Kuroko yang masih bergetar menatapnya.

Akashi berlutut dihadapan Kuroko agar bisa menatap gadis itu dengan jelas. "Jangan takut. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu" ujarnya lembut. Tatapan mata Akashi yang lembut sedikit mengurangi ketakutan Kuroko.

"Ka... Ka... " Kuroko mendadak terbata untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat. Akashi masih menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut disertai senyuman.

"Ka... Kamu siapa?" tanya Kuroko dengan datar. Sepertinya dia telah mengatasi ketakutannya.

.

.  
Huh?!

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Akashi membatu.

Apa katanya tadi? Aku siapa? Kenapa Tetsuya tidak mengenali kakaknya sendiri?! Kenapa Tetsuya?!

Akashi merasa sakit hati karena dilupakan oleh Kuroko. Sepertinya efek dari 'Akashi' lain berpengaruh pada tubuhnya.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu tahu namaku? Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan nama kecil?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Hal itu langsung menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan datar namun sarat akan rasa penasaran. "Maaf jika aku tidak sopan. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku seorang pangeran dan penyihir. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut padaku" jawab Akashi tenang.

Kuroko mendekati cermin tersebut dan duduk dengan sopan. "Domo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku" Kuroko membungkuk hormat pada Akashi.

Akashi terkejut saat mendengar nama Kuroko. 'Kuroko Tetsuya? Kenapa namanya Kuroko Tetsuya? Bukankah namanya Akashi Tetsuya?' Akashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kini mereka hanya saling tatap. Akashi sebenarnya merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Tapi di satu sisi Akashi merasa sakit hati karena Kuroko melupakan kakaknya. Namun menurut Akashi, itu lebih baik, setidaknya Kuroko tidak mengingat masa buruknya dulu.

"Jadi... Tetsuya" panggil Akashi. Kuroko masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Jadilah temanku, Tetsuya" perintah Akashi.

Mata Kuroko sedikit terbelalak saat mendengarnya. Namun dengan cepat dia mengendalikan diri. 'Berteman? Kurasa tidak apa apa' pikir Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

Reaksi sederhana Kuroko mampu membuat senyum manis mengembang di wajah Akashi. Akashi sangat senang.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelam dalam dadanya. Bahagia rasanya bisa bersama dengan Kuroko.

Namun ada satu hal yang tak ia mengerti. Mengapa ia tidak mengenal kakaknya? "Hei, Tetsuya. Apa kamu ingat tentang keluarga mu?" tanya Akashi hati-hati.

Kuroko menatap mata Akashi dalam dalam selama beberapa detik. 'Apa barusan aku menyakitinya?' tanya Akashi dalam hati. "Tidak" jawab Kuroko datar.

Akashi masih menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kuroko yang paham arti tatapan itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya "kata bibi Aomine, aku mengalami kecelakaan, dan itulah yang membuatku tak mengingat keluargaku. Bibi Aomine juga menyarankanku untuk tidak mengingatnya" jelas Kuroko.

Entah kenapa Akashi merasa perasaan sedih itu datang kembali. Sepertinya 'Akashi' lain dalam dirinya terguncang karena pernyataan Kuroko.

Itu membuat Akashi merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi jika itu yang terbaik untuk Kuroko, Akashi menerimanya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu" titah Akashi tiba-tiba. Kuroko sedikit terkejut, bahkan Akashi juga sama sama terkejut karena perkataannya sendiri.

Tak disangka bahwa ia akan begitu tidak sopannya bilang ingin menyentuhnya, namun jauh didalam hatinya, ia ingin menyentuh malaikat tak bersayap itu.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil "aku juga... Ingin menyentuhmu... Untuk memastikan" ujar Kuroko malu malu.

Akashi hanya bisa mendengus geli "aku ini nyata tahu" tegurnya sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Kuroko dengan ragu mendekati cermin. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi sorot matanya menunjukan kegugupan tersendiri, jari jemarinya menyentuh permukaan dingin dihadapannya.

 **-Dingin tak bernyawa-**

Ada perasaan kecewa yang masuk dalam hati Kuroko. Kuroko bahkan bigung akan perasaannya. 'Apa aku sudah mulai berhalusinasi?' batinnya sedih.

Akashi ikut menempelkan jari jemarinya tepat dihadapan jari Kuroko. Dengan sihir, cermin itu sedikit bercahaya dan tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Hangat. Tangan itu hangat. Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan lembut. Ada perasaan yang meluap luap dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa rindu dengan kehangatan tangan Akashi.

Akashi pun sama, tangan Kuroko kecil, lembut, dan sedikit hangat. Padahal ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuh seorang wanita selain ibunya.

Wajah mereka berdua sama sama merona.

Kuroko terus memandangi wajah Akashi. Akashi itu bagaikan orang yang pernah Kuroko kenal sekaligus asing bagi Kuroko.

Tangannya, dia merindukan tangan ini, namun secara bersamaan Kuroko merasa asing.

Kuroko bingung luar biasa dengan perasaannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, airmata Kuroko mengalir. Dia bingung, siapa yang dia rindukan? Siapa yang dia tangisi?

Melihat air mata Kuroko, Akashi langsung panik "Tetsuya, tenanglah, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Akashi khawatir. Dia menghapus airmata Kuroko menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan "tidak tahu Akashi kun... Rasanya... Rasanya... Aneh..." jawab Kuroko pelan. Akashi mengerti dengan perasaan Kuroko. Akashi secara lembut mengusap tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan Kuroko.

Melihat itu Kuroko langsung berwajah merah "A-Akashi... Kun... A-apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya Kuroko tidak percaya.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan Lembut dan tersenyum "tentu saja menenangkanmu" jawab Akashi dengan tenangnya.

Kuroko pun langsung mengambil posisi kuda kuda.

 **Ignite Pass!**

Akashi langsung tersungkur dilantai karena ulah Kuroko.

Poor Akashi.

Bahkan 'Akashi' yang disana pun menertawakan Akashi yang tersungkur dengan tidak elite nya. 'Itu adalah akibat karena berani menyentuh Tetsuya-ku!' ujar 'Akashi' tertawa remeh.

(Jika ada yang tidak paham, ini seperti percakapan Akashi versi bokushi dan Akashi versi Oreshi di KnB S3)

Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah yang memerah "mesum" komentar Kuroko dengan nada datar meski wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

Akashi yang masih kesal dengan perkataan Akashi tambah kesal dengan komentar Kuroko yang datar selayaknya pantat jalan tol(?)

'Tidak kakak tidak adik sama sama kompak membuatku kesal' geram Akashi dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Tetsuya? Mencium punggung tangan seorang gadis itu berarti menghormati gadis itu. Itu adalah aturan untuk seorang pangeran memperlakukan seorang gadis yang dihormatinya" jelas Akashi menahan amarah.

Kuroko masih memerah wajahnya karena malu. Namun Akashi mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk mendekat dan Kuroko secara refleks mengikutinya. "Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu Tetsuya. Apapun itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau mempercayaiku!"

Perkataan Akashi tadi membuatnya terkejut. Perkataan yang terlihat tulus. Kuroko bisa melihat sorot mata ketegasan dari mata Akashi. "Aku percaya padamu, Akashi kun" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

Akashi tak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya. Dia merasa senang.

Kuroko juga begitu, dia merasa isi hatinya yang kosong telah terisi. Rasanya Puzzle hatinya telah lengkap karena Akashi.

Melihat senyum Akashi yang terlihat seperti menyeringai, Kuroko ingat perkataan kakak kelas dan teman sekelasnya "jadi, hantu merah darah yang dibicarakan Midorima kun, Kagami kun, dan Aomine kun itu ulah dari Akashi kun ya" terang Kuroko datar.

Akashi langsung kaget karena Kuroko ternyata tahu aksinya kemarin. "Itu hanya kecelakaan, Tetsuya. Aku tak bermaksud menakuti mereka" ujar Akashi terus terang.

Kuroko hanya menanggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

'Tetsuya memang sulit untuk ku prediksi, sangat menarik' ujar Akashi dalam hati.

Dan hari itu mereka lalui untuk berbincang bincang dan mengakrabkan diri.

 **-0-**

Malam ini, Kuroko bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena Akashi berjanji ingin membuatnya merasa senang. Namun di tengah tidur nyenyaknya, Kuroko bermimpi.

Di dalam mimpinya, Kuroko sedang berada ditempat yang gelap, gelap seperti tak berujung.

Didalam kegelapan, muncul anak laki laki. Anak laki-laki itu mendekatinya.

Laki laki itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dia memakai hoodie biru gelap dan hoodie itu menutupi matanya. Kuroko tidak bisa melihat wajah laki laki itu.

Laki laki itu mengangkat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'sudah tiba waktunya, Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Kuroko diam saja melihatnya, dia tidak mengerti.

Setelah selesai Kuroko lihat, papan itu langsung terbakar dengan api biru dan menghilang dihadapan Kuroko.

Kuroko sudah pernah melihat berbagai sihir dari Akashi, jadi dia tidak terkejut.

Setelah papan itu terbakar, laki laki itu mengeluarkan papan baru bertulisan 'kau akan kehilangan Kuroko, ah! Sejak awal dirimu memang sudah kehilangan'

Kuroko tidak mengerti, kehilangan? Itu sangat mengerikan. Tapi sejak awal? Kuroko menatap laki laki tadi dengan wajah datar.

Kuroko menyadari satu hal saat dirinya sedang bertanya-tanya. Kemungkinan, ia mengalami hal yang berkaitan dengan Lucid Dream.

"Siapa anda sebenarnya?" tanya Kuroko dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Belum sempat dijawab, Kuroko telah dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendelanya.

Kuroko duduk dikasurnya sambil mengingat ingat kembali mimpinya. Kuroko bingung.

Tapi jika dihubungkan kembali, dia sudah kehilangan sejak awal yang berarti adalah keluarganya.

Kuroko sudah kehilangan keluarganya sejak dulu dan sekarang dia akan kehilangan lagi? Jangan bercanda. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikirannya.

'Itu hanya mimpi, Kuroko Tetsuya!' batinnya menyakini diri sendiri.

 **-0-**

Hari ini, Kuroko dan Akashi sudah akrab. Ini semua berkat insting 'Akashi' sebagai kakaknya sehingga mudah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Kuroko.

Tapi hari ini Kuroko melamun. Akashi tahu Kuroko sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada yang mengusik ketenangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi tidak menyukainya.

"Tetsuya" panggil Akashi. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Punggung mereka saling bersentuhan, menyalurkan kehangatan masing masing.

Meskipun Akashi tak menangkap suara Kuroko, tapi dia menangkap pergerakan Kuroko yang berarti dia mendengarkan. "Kau terlihat gelisah, apa yang membuatmu terganggu?" tanya Akashi.

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, namun sebuah perintah. Kuroko menghela nafas pendek "aku hanya bermimpi Akashi-kun, tidak apa apa" jawab Kuroko.

Akashi mendengarkan keluhan Kuroko sambil menerawang langit langit kamarnya "mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanya Akashi memastikan, mungkin saja mimpi itu berakibat buruk bagi Kuroko.

"Ada seorang laki laki, Dia setinggi diriku.. Mungkin? Dia menggunakan pakaian aneh, seperti Sebuah pakaian formal putih namun dia menggunakan jubah berhoodie biru gelap yang menutupi rambut serta matanya. Aku tidak mengenal siapa dia" jeda Kuroko sebentar.

Akashi jarang mendengar Kuroko berkata panjang lebar. Biasanya dia cukup hemat suara.

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Ia mengerti. "Lalu?" tanya Akashi lagi, membiarkan Kuroko meneruskan perkataannya.

Kuroko menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamarnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi dia membawa papan tulisan. Dipapan tersebut tertulis 'sudah tiba waktunya' dan 'kau akan kehilangan, sejak awal kau memang sudah kehilangan' " kata Kuroko melanjutkan ceritanya.

Akashi diam. Mencoba mencerna cerita Kuroko barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya langsung melebar dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat menghadap Kuroko.

Kuroko yang bingung dengan pergerakan Akashi ikut menghadap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Benarkah itu Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi untuk memastikan dan dijawab oleh anggukan Kuroko. Kuroko bisa melihat tatapan khawatir di mata Akashi.

Akashi melunakan raut wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia memainkan rambut panjang Kuroko yang halus dan lembut dengan jari jarinya. "Apa kau takut? Sesuatu yang hilang itu adalah dirimu sendiri" tanya Akashi dengan lembut.

Kuroko hanya duduk dengan tenang saat rambutnya dimainkan oleh Akashi "aku sedikit takut Akashi kun. Aku takut jika aku harus kehilangan lagi. Aku masih ingin tahu sesuatu yang kurang dari diriku" Ujar Kuroko lirih.

Hanya kepada Akashi, Kuroko dapat mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Setelah memainkan rambut Kuroko, Akashi memasangkan sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan liontin permata berwarna biru dan merah dengan hiasan emas yang indah.

Akashi tersenyum setelah memasangkan kalung tersebut pada Kuroko. "Itu adalah hadiah dariku dan jimat dariku yang akan melindungimu. Sekarang meskipun dirimu disekolah, kita bisa berkomunikasi melalui telepati" jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

Kuroko menatap kalung berliontin hati itu dengan pandangan berbinar. Dia merasa senang. "Akashi kun, ini mengandung sihirmu?" tanya Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kalung pemberian Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kuroko. "Tentu saja, akan ku lakukan apapun agar bisa melindungimu meski kita berbeda dimensi" ujar Akashi sambil mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan lembut.

perlakuan Akashi itu membuat Kuroko merasa aman. Kuroko lagi lagi merasa rindu dengan perlakuan Akashi. Kuroko ingin terus dimanja seperti ini oleh Akashi.

'Tidak boleh Kuroko!' Kuroko menampik pikirannya barusan. Siapa dirinya? Akashi adalah seorang pangeran dari dunia seberang dan dia hanya seorang temannya saja. **HANYA TEMAN!**

Kuroko secar refleks menundukan kepalanya sebagai respon penolakan. Akashi yang melihat gerak gerik Kuroko langsung tersenyum pahit.

Sepertinya Akashi tahu apa yang menjadi konflik batin Kuroko saat ini. "Jangan ragu Tetsuya. Aku selalu ada untukmu, jangan sungkan. Ingat bukan? Aku akan selalu memenuhi permintaanmu dan membuatmu senang"

Mendengar penuturan Akashi, Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Senyuman itu hanya terkhususkan untuk Akashi seorang. Senyum malaikat yang menghancurkan topeng datar yang selalu Kuroko tunjukan.

Akashi merona. Itu adalah senyuman paling Indah yang pernah Akashi lihat. Ia ingin menghentikan waktu dan memiliki senyuman Kuroko.

Sadarlah Akashi Seijuurou! Kakaknya masih ada didalam dirimu!

"Terimakasih banyak Akashi-kun. Aku merasa senang sekali hari ini" ujar Kuroko tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Karena tidak tahan, Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan memeluknya. Mereka berpelukan diperbatasan cermin. Itu karena Akashi maupun Kuroko tidak diperbolehkan melewati batas dunia mereka yang dibatasi oleh cermin itu.

Atau mereka akan terjebak dan menghilang.

Sambil memeluk Kuroko, Akashi merasa cemas. Mimpi Kuroko bukan hanya mimpi biasa, itu adalah sebuah peringatan.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko semakin erat. Ia takut jika melepaskan pelukannya, maka Kuroko akan menghilang dari hadapanya.

Akashi sudah berjanji akan melindunginya. Akashi menghirup aroma vanilla yang berasal dari rambut Kuroko. Harum yang lembut seperti dirinya.

"Tenang saja Tetsuya, tak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu. Aku jamin itu" bisik Akashi lembut.

Kuroko hanya diam dalam pelukan Akashi. Ia sudah terlanjur nyaman dan merasa rindu dengan pelukan itu. Kuroko hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon dari perkataan Akashi tadi.

Akashi sudah memutuskan akan melindungi malaikatnya apapun yang terjadi.

 **-bersambung-**

* * *

Yuki : Yeeeaaay! *lompat lompat gk jelas* maaf ya jika masih ada typo~ ngebut sih :p

Yuki : Akhirnya, setelah menjalani tugas tugas dan dibelikan novel untuk tugas, saya mendapat novel dewasa yang adegan 18+ , langsung saya buang :'v *curcol*

Aomine : dari pada dibuang, lebih baik untuk ku, walau lebih Bagus majalah Mai chan.

Yuki : untuk mu saja, dasar Ahomine!

Ok, saatnya balas review~~

 **-Hyuann-**  
Yuki : kyaaaa, makasih sudah review *peluk peluk* hehehe, ini sudah lanjutin~~ sepertinya kata kata Akashi bagaikan kutukan untuk ku T.T

Akashi : oh? Tadi sepertinya ada yang bilang ingin melemparku? *smirk* *memainkan gunting* ingat ini Hyuann, aku ini ABSOLUTE! Catat itu dalam kamus mu.

Yuki : ... *diem* *takut dilempar gunting* o-oke, teruslah baca karya abalku Hyuann san!

 **-tsukihime hanny-**  
Yuki : iya, benar sekali~ padahal aku sudah punya Avi sebagai pacarku(?)

Midorima : mimpi kau Yuki, kurangilah bermain game Otoge. Jones hidup juga.

Yuki : hiks, ok, saya akan berusaha. Saya juga akan semangat kok Tsukihime san... T.T  
Tetap baca karya abalku ya~

Yuki : yak! Acara balas reviewnya sudah selesai! Jadi~~

Kise + Kagami : para silent rider! Terimakasih sudah mampir dan berikan coretan kalian dibawah ini~ satu review dari kalian bisa membangkitkan semangat Author untuk melanjutkan karyanya!


	5. Chapter 5 : permasalahan

**Magic Mirror (Kuroko no Basuke) chapter 5 : permasalahan.**

 **Yuki : Yahoo~~! Saya kembali decu~~ maaf jika chapter kali ini makin gaje ya :'v hahaha**

 **Kise : sudah, lanjut disclaimer-ssu!**

 **Yuki : baiklah!**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warnining : OOC, abal, absurd, gila, dan maafkan jika FF ini ada kemiripan dengan FF yang lain, karena FF ku ini hanya untuk kesenangan ku dan belum sanggup membaca semua FF KNB untuk memastikan apakah ceritaku mirip atau tidak**  
 **#banyak omong!**  
 **#plak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka gk usah baca! :v**

* * *

Kuroko mengayunkan kakinya menuju sekolah Seirin. Hari ini adalah hari seni yang cerah. Kuroko tak bisa menyembunyikan aura berbunganya disetiap langkahnya.

Langkah yang Kuroko ambil sangat anggun namun bertempo cepat. Liontin yang dipakai Kuroko bergoyang seirama dengan langkahnya.

Meski wajahnya tetap datar. Namun orang orang pasti dapat merasakan aura berbunga miliknya.

Kuroko berjalan dilorong sekolahnya. Lorong sekolah masih sepi, ini karena jam masih menunjukan jam setengah 7. Padahal pelajaran dimulai jam 8 pagi.

Dengan tenang Kuroko membuka pintu kelas dan langsung duduk dibangkunya. Liontin Kuroko bersinar karena pantulan dari cahaya matahari yang masuk dari lantai 2.

'ohayou Tetsuya'

Kuroko tersentak kecil saat mendengar suara Akashi yang memanggilnya. Padahal dirinya sedang asyik membaca novel.

 _'ohayou mo Akashi-kun'_

Kuroko balas sapa Akashi dengan nada datar, matanya masih menatap buku novel yang sedang ia baca.

'kau kesepian?'

Pertanyaan Akashi membuatnya terdiam. Kuroko ingat bahwa hanya Kagami yang terkadang menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, dia kesepian. Tapi sekarang?

 _'aku kesepian'_

Tak ada balasan lagi dari Akashi dan itu membuat Kuroko ingin melanjutkn perkataannya.

 _'...itu dulu. Sekarang ada Akashi kun, aku jadi tidak kesepian'_

Kuroko bisa mendengar dengusan Akashi yang tertawa geli. Kuroko jadi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

'sejak kapan kau pandai menggombal, Tetsuya?'

Senyuman Kuroko pudar dan digantikan dengan raut wajah cemberut Kuroko. Apakah perkataannya tadi adalah sebuah gombal? Sudah jelas kalau Kuroko selalu serius.

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Akashi, tiba tiba pintu kelas dibuka oleh Kagami. Kagami dengan santai berjalan le arah bangkunya yang berada di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengamati pergerakan Kagami dalam diam. "ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami kun" sapa Kuroko saat Kagami sudah meletakan tasnya dibangku miliknya.

Mendengar suara Kuroko, Kagami langsung terlonjak kaget "Ku-Kuroko?! Tch! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" bentak Kagami pada Kuroko.

Kuroko yang sudah terbiasa dengan ini hanya cuek saja. "sejak tadi Kagami-kun" jawab Kuroko entang.

Jika bagi Kuroko sudah biasa, tapi tidak dengan Akashi. Mendengar Kagami membentak Kuroko membuat sifat 'Akashi' lain keluar. Akashi mengeluarkan aura gelapnya membuat suasana jadi dingin.

Kagami yang mempunyai insting liar bahkan menyadadri aura gelap milik Akashi. "Kuroko, kok aku merinding ya?" tanya Kagami sambil memegang lehernya.

Kuroko hanya mengngkat bahu tidak tahu pada pertanyaan Kagami.

"oh ya! Apa kau sudah membuang cermin itu Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil mendekatkan diri ke Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menggeleng dan menyimpan buku novelnya.

Oh ayolah, demi maniak oha-asa nanodayo, Kagami tidak akan berani ke rumah Kuroko kalau begini kejadiannya.

 **=0=**

Pelajaran telah usai, Kuroko yang minggu lalu mengikuti club basket untuk menjadi manager disana mengemas peralatannya.

Sambil mengamati menu latihan, Kuroko berjalan menuju gym bersama Kagami.

"Kagami-kun" panggil Kuroko pada Kagami. Kagami yag sedang berjalan santai menunduk ke sebelah untuk dapat melihat Kuroko. "ada apa?"

Kuroko butuh mendongak agar bisa menatap Kagami yang sangat tinggi. "antarkan aku untuk memilihkan hadiah yang cocok untuk Aomine-kun" Kuroko mengatakan kalimat itu entah antara meminta atau memerintah.

Mendengar kata 'Aomine' membuat alis ajaib Kagami naik. Mau jawab tidak, bisa bisa Kuroko menyangka bahwa dirinya cemburu, tapi kalau dirinya bilang iya maka bisa dipastikan Kuroko akan tersakiti.

Kagami hanya sanggup menganggukan kepala, susah juga jika berhadapan dengan Kuroko, dia terlalu lemah lembut membuatnya segan padanya.

Masuk dalam gym, mereka disambut oeh anak anak basket. "ah, Kagami dan Kuroko-chan sudah sampai, ayo kita berangkat!" ujar pelatih mereka , Aida Riko.

Kagami yang tidak tahu apa apa terkejut "heh?! Apa maksudnya?! Kita mau kemana?!" tanya Kagami histeris.

"dasar Bakagami! Apa kau tak mendengar perkataanku kemarin?!" hardik Riko sambil memukul Kagami menggunakan harisennya sampai tersungkur.

Kuroko yang melihat adegan kekerasan itu seperti mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbayang dari masa lalunya. Merasa bahwa dirinya pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"kita akan bertanding dengan sekolah Kaijou, Kagami" jelas sang kapten berkacamata Hyuuga Junpei.

Kagami yang meringis kesakitan hanya mengangguk, lalu pandangan matanya tertuju pada Kuroko yang sedang melamun. "oi, Kuroko! Jangan melamun!" panggil Kagami membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko.

Semua orang memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan bertanya. "ada apa Kuroko?" tanya si center Seirin itu, Kiyoshi. dia mendekati Kuroko dan mengelus surai baby blue Kuroko.

Kuroko yang merasa diperhatikan hanya menggeleng pelan "tidak apa apa Kiyoshi senpai, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang atau kita akan terlambat" ujar Kuroko sambil menenteng tas yang berisi papan menu latihan , air mieral, dan buah lemon untuk mereka.

Mereka semua pun berangkat menuju sekolah Kijou.

 **=0=**

Pertandingan persahabatan tersebut telah usai. Sekolah Seirin adalah pemenangnya. Kuroko dan yang lainnya merasa senang karena perjuangan mereka berbuah manis.

Setelah mereka duduk, Kuroko membagikan air mineral pada anggota pemain Seirin. "terimakasih Kuroko, oh ya, kapan kau akan membelinya?" tanya Kagami saat dia menerima botol air mineral.

"pulang dari Kaijou, kita akan pergi membelinya, Kagami-kun" jawab Kuroko sambil membenarkan peralatannya.

Kagami hanya mengangguk dan melirik Kise yang sedang dengan semangatnya melakukan apa yang Kuroko lakukan. Ya, Kise adalah manager klub basket Kaijou.

Kagami memandangnya dalam dalam. Entah siapa yang harus dia dukung, mereka semua sama sama menyukai Aomine baka itu.

mungkin.

"hei Kuroko, apa kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko. Kuroko yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu langsung menatap Kagami dengan tenang.

"aku sudah melupakan perasaanku Kagami-kun, aku berpikir, bahwa kise-san sangat cocok dengan Aomine kun. Dia pasti bisa membuatnya bahagia" tutur Kuroko pada Kagami.

Kagami bisa melihat ketulusan dari matanya, tidak ada keraguan, dan tidak ada rasa sakit dimatanya. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Kuroko benar benar bisa move on.

"baiklah, ne Kantoku! Boleh aku pergi dengan Kuroko?" tanya Kagami pada Riko.

Riko merasa bahwa Kagami ada maksud tertentu melakukan itu dan Riko berniat menolak permintaan Kagami. Namun perkataannya dihentikan oleh Kiyoshi yang menepuk bahunya.

"ahahaha, dasar anak muda. Boleh saja kok. Silahkan saja pergi berkencan" ujar Kiyoshi dengan senyum cerahnya yang membuat Kuroko dan Kagami cemberut.

"aku tak akan pernah berpacaran dengan Kuroko, Kiyoshi senpai! Aku terlalu takut tahu! Hii~!" ujar Kagami histeris sambil memikirkan Akashi yang kemarin Kagami lihat.

Selama tuh setan masih ada, Kagami gk bakal berani berbuat macam macam pada Kuroko, itu adalah janjinya.

 **=0=**

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berjalan jalan untuk mencari hadiah buat Aomine. Namun dari tadi mereka tak menemukan hadiahnya.

"Kuroko, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami yang bertanya padanya "aku juga bingung mau beli apa" ujar Kuroko dengan polosnya.

 **#PLAK!**

Kagami menepuk jidatnya sendiri saking kesalnya, ia sudah berjalan jauh dari tadi dan Kuroko tidak tahu mau beli apa? Yang benar saja!

"bagaimana kalau beli bola basket saja?" usul Kagami pada Kuroko. Dan Kuroko tampak memikirkan hal itu "tidak Kagami kun, aku sudah memberikan bola itu padamu saat ulang tahunmu kemarin. Saat itu aku membelinya bersama Aomine kun" tolak Kuroko.

Kagami mulai memutar otaknya yang berdebu itu "bagaimana dengan kalung?"

"tidak"

"syal?"

"ini bukan musin dingin Kagami kun"

"cincin?"

"aku tak berniat untuk melamarnya Kagami kun"

semakin lama saran Kagami semakin ngawur, membuat Kuroko geleng geleng kepala sendiri.

"aaargh! Tak tahu lah!" teriak Kagami frustasi karena semua tawarannya ditolak oleh Kuroko.

'bagaimana dengan sepatu basket?' usul suara Akashi dikepala Kuroko. Dan Kuroko menyetujui perkataan Akashi tadi.

"baiklah, sudah dipastikan bahwa aku akan membeli sepatu basket untuk Aomine kun" ujar Kuroko pada Kagami. Dan Kagami segera mengajak Kuroko ke toko sepatu langganannya.

 **=0=**

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang untuk sebuah sepatu, akhirnya Kuroko membeli sepasang sepatu hitam biru yang sesuai dengan jersey Touo milik Aomine.

"Kuroko, aku akan ke maji burger sebentar untuk membeli minuman dan burger ya, kau vanilla milkshake kan? tanya Kagami diambang pintu. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengagguk mengiyakan.

Kuroko meminta pelayan kasir untuk membungkusnya dengan kertas kado agar bisa ia berikan pada Aomine.

Setelah selesai dengan kado miliknya, Kuroko keluar dari toko buku. Dia merasa senang karena dia akan memberikan hadiah persaudaraan pada Aomine.

'kau terlihat senang Tetsuya' tegur Akashi.

'iya, Akashi kun' ujar Kuroko pada Akashi.

Dari kejauhan, dapat terlihat sosok berjubah panjang dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh hoodie biru gelapnya menyeringai kearah Kuroko "it's show time..." ujarnya pelan.

Kuroko hendak menyebrang jalan raya saat lampu tanda berjalan masih menyala. Baru saja Kuroko berjalan hingga ditengah jalan, Akashi berteriak padanya 'Tetsuya! Awas!'

"KUROKO!"

 **#CKIIT**  
 **#BRAK!**

"ittai..." ringis Kuroko saat dirinya membentur jalanan karena dirinya didorong oleh seseorang. Kuroko merasa dirinya dipeluk seseorang.

Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, dia melihat tangan besar dan seragam berwarna hitam.

"bodoh, lihat rambu jalan jika ingin menyebrang nanodayo" seru seseorang yang ternyata Midorima. Midorima membantu Kuroko berdiri dan melihat Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah. Dan syukurlah dia tak terluka.

"Midorima kun?" Kuroko terkejut saat senpainya itu ada dihadapannya. Apa yang dilakukan Midorima disini? Itulah pertanyaan Kuroko dalam hatinya.

Setelah mereka berdiri, seseorang berlari ke arah mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir "Shin-chaan!" panggilnya pada Midorima. Midorima hanya memersihkan tubuhnya dari debu.

"bakao" panggil Midorima pada partner di klub basketnya , Takao Kazunari. Dia berhenti didepan Kuroko dan Midorima dengan wajah panik. "kau membuatku takut Shin chan! Tiba tiba turun dari gerobak dan loncat didepan truk melaju itu serem!" omel Takao.

Midorima hanya menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali "aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Kuroko nanodayo, kau harus lebih berhati hati Kuroko, bukannya aku peduli atau apa, aku hanya takut dihantui nanodayo" ceramah Midorima dengan tsunderenya.

Takao langsung melihat kearah Kuroko yang berada disampingnya dengan pandangan kaget "hua! Sejak kapan kau disana?!" teriak Takao tapi dicuekin oleh Midorima dan Kuroko.

Dihantui? Kuroko sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Midorima "dihantui oleh siapa Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko heran.

Midorima gelagapan. Tak mungkin kan dia bilang dirinya takut dengan hantu Akashi? Bisa bisa dirinya ingat tentang masa lalunya atau lebih parahnya lagi Kuroko akan menghinanya seperti anak kecil.

"tentu saja dengan bibi Aomine nanodayo, dia akan murka padaku, Kagami, dan Aomine jika terjadi apa apa denganmu" elak Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Itu adalah hal yang akan dilakukan Midorima jika dirinya gugup dan panik.

Takao yang sedari tadi diabaikan melihat kotak kado berwarna hitam dengan pita biru tergeletak dijalanan. Takao pun dengan senang hati menggambilnya.

"hei, Kuroko-chan, ini punya mu?" tanya Takao sambil memberikan kado tersebut pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun mengambil kotak kado itu dengan senang hati "um, terimakasih Takao kun" ujarnya sambil membungkukan badan.

Sikap sopan Kuroko membuat Takao tersenyum canggung. "ya, sama sama"

"ayo pulang, Takao" Ujar Midorima sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko. "hati hati ya Kuroko chan, itu yang dimaksud Midorima~~" ujar Takao sambil tersenyum nakal.

Midorima hanya membentak partnernya yang selalu saja bertindak seenak jidat.

Kuroko yang melihat punggung Midorima pun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Midorima datang ke sini untuk melihat pertandingannya dengan sekolah Kaijou.

Jauh dari mereka, ada seorang lelaki berhoodie biru tua sedang mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka "tcih! Aku gagal ternyata. Rencana pertama tidak berhasil. Baiklah, akan ku tusuk hatinya" ujar lelaki itu sebelum menghilang bagai bayangan.

 **=0=**

Kagami sudah siap, sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko, dia berjalan menuju taman. Dan kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu dengan Aomine, atau memang Kuroko sudah tahu bahwa Aomine akan datang kesini? Kagami tak tahu.

"selamat sore Aomine kun" sapa Kuroko pada Aomine yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan kebencian ke arah Kuroko. 'ada yang salah' batin Kagami saat melihat Aomine.

Kuroko sudah tahu ada yang salah dengan Aomine, namun dia tetap melanjutkan niatnya "otanjoubi omedetou Aomine kun. Semoga kau sehat selalu dan selalu bahagia" ujar Kuroko sambil menyerahkan hadiahnya pada Aomine.

Aomine menerima hadiah Kuroko, dia menatap kadonya kemudian menatap Kuroko lagi. Raut wajahnya mengeras. Jelas sekali dirinya menahan marah.

Belum sempat Kuroko bertanya, hadiah Kuroko dia lempar jauh jauh. Kagami yang melihat itu menjadi sangat murka "apa yang kau lakukan teme?!" bentak Kagami pada Aomine.

Kuroko diam, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"dengar, Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku membencimu! Aku selalu menahan diri jika bersamamu. Jangan bersikap sok baik padaku, kau terlihat menjijikan. Kau sudah memisahkaku dengan ibuku, dan tadi ada orang aneh datang padaku dan bilang bahwa kau berusaha memisahkan ku dengan Ryouta. Cukup Tetsu!"

Kuroko mendengarkan setiap kata kata Aomine, hei! Dirinya tak sejahat itu "Itu tidak benar Aomine kun, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ujar Kuroko sambil menunduk dalam.

"sejak awal aku melihatmu , kau membuatku kesal Tetsu. Sejak awal seharusnya kami tak bertemu denganmu dan menyelamatkanmu" ujar Aomine dengan dalam dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami.

Perkataan Aomine bagaikan petir untuknya. Kuroko tak bermaksud merebut bibi Aomine dan tak bermaksud memisahkan Aomine dengan Kise. Sungguh, Kuroko tak pernah berfikir seperti itu.

Kagami yang marah pada Aomine menepuk kepala Kuroko dengan pelan tak apa, Kuroko. " Jangan pikirkan perkataan Aomine tadi. Dia memang tidak waras otaknya" hibur Kagami.

Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kagami memang tidak pandai untuk menghibur perempuan yang sedang sedih dan kecewa.

Akhirnya karena sudah sangat sore, Kagami mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

Sedangkan didunia sana, Akashi Seijuurou dalam mode iblis neraka yang siap membantai siapapun yang menentangnya. Akashi mengeluarkan aura gelapnya membuat seluruh kelas menjadi sedingin es.

Midorima menjadi khawatir pada sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat murka. Raut wajahnya sangat galak, padahal Akashi dikenal dengan pribadinya yang tenang, setenag air.

"ada apa dengan Akashicchi-ssu?" bisik Kise pada Nijimura, sedangkan Nijimura hanya mengangat bahunya tidak tahu.

Aomine yang berani mendekati Akashi yang lagi badmood parah. "oi, Aka-"  
 **#CKRIS!**  
 **#TAK!**

Semua yang ada diruangan terkejut bukan main. Akashi melempar guntingnya pada Aomine, untungnya Aomine punya refleks yang bagus atau kepalanya akan berlubang karena gunting Akashi.

"aku sedang tak ingin melihat dan bicara pada Aomine Daiki, jangan dekati aku atau kau akan mati , Daiki" ujar Akashi dengan penuh penekanan sebelum dirinya beranjak dari ruangan.

Mereka semua menghela nafas lega, mereka tanpa sadar telah menahan nafas mereka akibat aura Akashi yang tidak biasa itu. "apa salahku coba?!" teriak Aomine tidak terima.

Kelas saat itu sepi karena hanya mereka yang ada dikelas. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka jika sepulang sekolah, mereka akan berkumpul dikelas atau di gym sekolah dan pulang bersama.

Nijimura hanya menatap Midorima karna pusing melihat Kise dan Aomine bertengar karena masalah Akashi "Midorima. Ku serahkan dia padamu" titahnya.

Midorima langsung terkejut mendengar titah Nijimura, menghadapi Akashi yang sekarang sama saja mencari mati. Ingin sekali dia protes "hanya kau yang bisa, walau aku keluarga jauhnya namun aku tidak dekat dengan Akashi" ujarnya lagi seakan tahu apa yang dipikirnya tadi.

Ini si monyong sejak kapan punya kemampuannya Akashi? Malas berdebat, Mdorima hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "akan ku usahakan nanodayo" ujarnya sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

 **-bersambung-**

* * *

Yuki : yaaa~~ akhirnya selesai juga decu... :'3 hp author rusak, author jadi sedih, padahal baru beli ya Allah... :'v pingin nangis, tapi gk gentle(?) nanti :'v

Akashi : itu namanya hukum karma

Yuki : kenapa jadi gitu? :'

Akashi : dulu kau sempat membantahku, sekarang terimalah hukumanmu karena meragukanku

Yuki : hiks, iya aja deh T.T aku yakin masih ada beberapa typo yang lolos dari mataku(?) :'v

Saatnya balas review~~

 **kyokohikari** : ah, maaf ya :'3 ceritanya pasti gampang ditebak ya? :'v hahahaha(?) eh, sepertinya kamu benar juga. AkaKuro nya rasa LDR beda dimensi XD baru nyadar ane :'v  
#dor!

Yap! Kalian silent rider terimakasih sudah baca decu! Author akan tambah semangat lanjutin jika kalian review cerita author.

Kalau gk ada review , author akan memutuskan **DISCONTINUED!**  
Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 : Cinta

**MAGIC MIRROR (KUROKO no BASKET)**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, abal, absurd, gila, dan maafkan jika FF ini ada kemiripan dengan FF yang lain, karena FF ku ini hanya untuk kesenangan ku dan belum sanggup membaca semua FF KNB untuk memastikan apakah ceritaku mirip atau tidak**  
 **#banyak omong**  
 **#plak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat ini Kuroko sedang berada dihadapan Akashi. Saat saat dimana Aomine mengatakan dia membencinya terus terngiang membuatnya mengabaikan Akashi yang ada dihadapannya.

Akashi sebenarnya cukup sebal dengan perlakuan Kuroko saat ini, namun Akashi bersabar karena dia tahu perasaan Kuroko "Tetsuya, lupakan saja apa yang dikatakan Aomine kun itu" bujuk Akashi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia menghela nafas pendek. "Tetsuya, aku merasa kau harus mulai berhati hati" ujar Akashi tiba tiba.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi dan melihat wajah seriusnya. Itu membuat Kuroko penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi "memangnya ada apa Akashi-kun? " tanya Kuroko sambil mendekat.

"kau ingat laki laki dalam mimpimu itu? " tanya Akashi dan dijawab oleh anggukan Kuroko "apa yang dia katakan sudah dimulai dari sekarang"

Perkataan Akashi membuat mata Kuroko melebar. Apakah yang dimaksud itu adalah kehilangan? Kuroko tidak mau itu terjadi.

Melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang datar datar saja membuat Akashi bertanya, apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Akashi' lain itu sih? Sampai membuat Tetsuya berwajah datar begitu? Benar benar tak habis dipikir.

"apakah aku akan mati? " tanya Kuroko merendahkan suara. Akashi benar benar tidak suka nada suara itu, meski suaranya datar, namun suara itu penuh akan keputus asaan.

Akashi menggeleng yakin, dia menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat guna menenangkan si surai baby blue "aku akan melindungimu, pasti itu. Aku akan mencari cara agar aku bisa melindungimu" ujar Akashi penuh keyakinan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko seperti melihat kakak sungguhan dihadapannya. Dia sangat kagum pada Akashi, dia tak ingin kehilangannya, dia ingin terus bersama nya

.  
Dia ingin terus ditatap oleh mata ruby itu. Dia merasa hangat, dan degup jantungnya selalu berdetak liar jika bersamanya "aku... percaya pada Akashi-kun" ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis.

 **-0-**

Jika didunia ini Akashi Seijuurou tidak ada. Maka dengan senang hati Kagami akan menakhlukan hati sang pujaan hati, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jika sang Shooter dari Shuutoku tidak Tsundere, maka sudah dipastikan Kuroko akan menjadi milik Midorima Shintarou.

Namun kenyataan tetap kenyataan, Kagami maupun Midorima tidak bisa menyentuh hati si bungsu Akashi itu. Selalu ada halangan diantara mereka.

Contohnya adalah hari ini. Ketika istirahat tiba, adalah waktu yang pas untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Kuroko.

Namun si gadis selalu menghilang ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Kagami selalu tidak bisa mengajak Kuroko makan siang bersama.

Atau kemarin saat Midorima menyelamatkan Kuroko dari truk yang akan menabraknya. Midorima selalu mengawasinya.

Dan saat Midorima melihat sikap Aomine pada Kuroko, ingin sekali Midorima memeluk perempuan itu dan membawanya pergi.

Namun ego-nya terlalu besar. dia masih belum bisa mengakui perasaannya, apalagi kalau Takao sampai tahu.

Untuk itu dia lebih baik melihatnya dari jauh dan mensupport dari jauh pula dengan alasan 'aku adalah kakak pengganti Akashi nanodayo'

Bahkan tanpa ragu, dulu Midorima menyuruh Kuroko memanggilnya dengan akhiran '-kun' dari pada 'senpai' saat masih SMP.

 **-0-**

Kuroko menatap langit biru dibelakang sekolah, memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang dan mengobrol dengan Akashi diseberang sana.

'Akashi kun tidak sekolah?'

'tentu sekolah, aku sedang istirahat sama sepertimu'

Kuroko memulai pembicaraan dengan Akashi. Entah kenapa ada perasasan tersendiri yang membuatnya ingin lebih cerewet dari sebelumnya.

Padahal didunia sana, Akashi sedang berada di lab sihir bersama Midorima. Tentu dia sedang melakukan eksperimen dengan sihir.

Midorima sudah tahu permasalahannya, dan dia baru tahu jika didunia sana Aomine bisa sekasar itu pada perempuan. Padahal didunianya, Aomine termasuk orang yang sangat ramah.

Dunia sungguh misteri.

Sebenarnya membantu Akashi membuatnya pening sekali. Dia harus bersabar dan pandai mengolah kata kata. Apalagi jika Akashi sedang berbicara dengan Kuroko, sabar ekstra karena diabaikan.

"Shintarou, sihir pentagram ini kurang tepat. Bukannya ke dunia Tetsuya, aku malah akan berada dilorong waktu" tegur Akashi disampingnya.

Ya, mereka sedang bereksperimen sihir menggunakan rumus rumus dan perintah perintah sihir.

Setiap istirahat sekolah atau dirumah, Akashi akan meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk membuat sihir baru dengan merumuskan sihir baru. Bagaimanapun , Akashi harus lebih dekat lagi agar bisa melindungi Kuroko.

Dia tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang. Untung saja disana ada Midorima, kalau tidak Kuroko hanya tinggal nama.

"tcih! " mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuatnya sangat kesal.

Akashi tetap melanjutkan gambar pentagram sihir untuk sihir terbarunya.

 **-0-**

Hari demi hari Kuroko lewati layaknya prajurit mempertahankan nyawa. Bahaya bahaya sulit telah Kuroko lewati, namun apa daya dirinya yang lemah selalu selamat dari bahaya?

Dengan berat hati, dia selalu bersama dengan Kagami, disekolah ataupun saat di klub basket. Bahkan pulang sekolah pun diantar oleh Kagami.

Seluruh anak basket Seirin percaya bahwa Kuroko dan Kagami pacaran. Tentu hal itu ditolak Kuroko namun apalah daya Kagami yang juga berharap?

"Kuroko" panggil Kagami saat sesi istirahat yangg dilakukan Riko. Kuroko yang duduk disampingnya menoleh ke arah Kagami.

Kagami mulai bingung ingin bertanya atau tidak, namun karena dia penasaran akhirnya diucapkan juga "etto... akhir akhir ini, kau selalu ingin bersama ku, ano.. apa yang terjadi? "

Hyuuga yang melihat tingkah Kagami sweatdrop ditempat. Kagami tiba tiba berubah jadi perempuan yang malu malu saat ingin menyatakan cintanya.

Dan itu menggelikan bagi Hyuuga.

Kagami bersumpah jika dibelakang Kuroko ada sekelebat bayangan hitam membawa gunting melototi Kagami. Kagami jadi merinding melihatnya.

'apa aku salah bicara ya?' batin Kagami.

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan Kagami. Dia bingung ingin memberitahunya apa tidak. "akhir akhir ini aku takut sendirian Kagami-kun, sejak saat aku hampir kecelakaan, aku masih takut sendirian"

Tentu saja jawaban Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Kuroko hanya tidak menambahkan alasan lain dalam jawabannya.

Kagami manggut manggut saja, toh dia juga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko waktu itu.

Terimakasih pada Midorima yang datang padanya sambil marah marah tidak jelas karena tidak becus jaga anak orang, anak perempuan pula.

Diseberang sana, Akashi cemburu. Sudah satu bulan dia merumuskan mantra namun jawabannya masih belum dia dapatkan.

Rasanya beratus ratus kali lipat susahnya dari pada soal fisika dan kimia.

Sebelum terjadi apa apa, Akashi mempercayakan Kuroko disekitar Kagami agar aman, Kagami punya insting hewan lebih bagus dari Aomine dan dia punya refleks yang bagus.

Karena itu Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak membakar hidup hidup Kagami karena telah membuat rumor disekolah bahwa Kagami berpacaran dengan Kuroko.

Selama satu bulan ini, hanya Midorima yang tahu rahasianya. Akashi melihat teman temannya yang sedang bermain basket di gym.

Apakah ia harus memberitahu teman teman sedengnya? Dan juga saudara monyongnya ini? Apakah mereka akan membantu? Ataukah mereka akan mengacau?.

Jika ini menyangkut masalah KISEKI no SEDAI, Akashi rasanya harus menimbang nimbang pemikirannya. Toh, temannya gk ada yang waras untuk hal ini.

Bukannya membantu, malah bikin rusuh.

Selama ini Midorima banyak membantu membuat rumus pentagram sihirnya, dan rasanya dia butuh bantuan untuk masalah Kuroko.

'Satsuki, dia informawan hebat bukan? Dia pasti dapat membantu, diriku' saran 'Akashi' lain dalam pikiran Akashi.

' Ide bagus. Mungkin dia bisa membantu dalam menemukan informasi tentang Kuroko Tetsuya didunia ini dan lelaki berhoodie biru itu.

Namun hatinya bimbang. Ini masalah Kuroko, orang yang dia sayangi. Tak mudah mempercayakan masalah ini pada orang lain.

Melihat Akashi yang melamun membuat Nijimura keheranan. Akashi menjadi kurang fokus akhir akhir ini, dia menjadi khawatir pada kerabat jauhnya itu.

Nijimura menepuk puncak kepala Akashi dan mengelusnya sebentar "jangan melamun terus, fokuslah Akashi" ujarnya dengan wajah serius dan meninggalkannya.

Akashi terkejut dengan perlakuan Nijimura yang jarang menunjukan sisi baiknya. Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya "ha'i" Akashi pun ikut bergabung dalam latihan.

 **-0-**

Mungkin ini bukan hal yang buruk, disekolah bersama teman teman tanpa tahu asal usul keluarganya. Terkadang dia berfikir, dia tak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya.

Masa kecilnya, orang tua-nya, sahabat sahabatnya dulu, dia tak mengingatnya. Apa salahnya untuk sekali sekali memikirkan orang tuanya?

Kuroko terkadang merasa iri jika melihat seseorang sedang bergandengan tangan bersama ayah atau ibu mereka, mengecup pipi mereka ketika ingin berangkat sekolah, dan lain sebagainya.

Jangankan mengingat kejadian manis itu, mengingat wajah orang tuanya saja susah. Seperti sekarang ini.

Pulang sekolah bersama Kagami dan teman teman Seirin kelas 2, dari jauh Kuroko mendengar anak sebayanya sedang menelpon orang tuanya sambil tersenyum bahagia, anak itu beruntung pikirnya.

Melihat Kuroko yang tidak fokus pada jalannya membuat Kiyoshi mengacak surai baby blue Kuroko "ada apa Kuroko? Kau tak memperhatikan jalanmu" tanya sang center basket itu.

Mendengar perkataan Kiyoshi membuat yang lain jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko "benar Kuroko, nanti kau kecelakaan lagi loh" ujar Kagonei dengan riang.

"yang benar hampir kecelakaan tahu! " ralat Izuki yang kebetulan otaknya lagi bener. "ku kira kau mau ngelawak garing lagi, coba saja lakukan, ku lempar kau kejalanan, Izuki" hardik Hyuuga disampingnya.

Izuki langsung pundung mendengarnya. "perhatikan jalanmu Kuroko! " '-dan agar aku tidak dimarahi lagi oleh Midorima!' lanjutnya dalam hati Kagami.

Mendengar teguran dari teman temannya membuat Kuroko tersenyum kecil "maafkan aku, aku akan lebih berhati hati lagi" ujarnya datar, yang lain langsung tersenyum.

Biarkanlah jika dirinya merasa hampa karena tak pernah ingat kehangatan orang tuanya. Sekarang Kuroko merasakan kehangatan dari sahabat sahabat satu tim basketnya.

Serta kehangatan seorang Akashi Seijuurou kepadanya. Rasanya saja sudah membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan dia menikmati kehangatan tersebut.

'biarkanlah aku hidup untuk orang orang yang mencintaiku dan ku cintai, biarkanlah aku merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama lagi, kami sama...' do'a Kuroko dalam hati.

 **-0-**

Didunia sana, seseorang berdiri dengan tenang memandang arah kota dari atas menara. "apa aku melewatkan banyak hal? " tanyanya pada sosok besar dibelakangnya.

Orang itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya, namun dari cara berpakaian mereka berdua yang sangat formal, bisa dipastikan mereka adalah orang penting.

Orang itu mendekati sosok yang lebih kecil darinya, dia mengusap pucuk kepala orang itu "tak usah khawatir, tak banyak yang berubah disini. Disekolah Teiko juga" ujarnya pada sosok disampingnya.

Orang yang berkulit putih disamping orang besar itupun menggangguk pelan. Walau dia tahu sebenarnya ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Untuk saat ini, selama tak terjadi hal buruk, dia akan merasa bersyukur. "aku akan pulang" dan dalam sekejap, orang itu langsung menghilang ditelan cahaya.

"tcih! Selalu saja begitu! " geram orang bertubuh tinggi itu dengan kesal, dia pun meninggalkan menara yang biasa mereka tempati.

 **-0-**

Malam ini, mereka bertemu lagi. Ditemani oleh secangkir teh harum dan susu vanilla dipercakapan mereka. Karena kesibukan basket masing masing -dan eksperimen sihirnya- mereka hanya bisa bertemu dimalam hari.

"latihan hari ini bagaimana? Apa menurutmu ada perkembangan bagi Kagami? Kurasa dia sedang berkembang" ujar Akashi memulai percakapan.

Jika Akashi tak melakukan itu mereka akan saling diam sampai pagi.

Kuroko meminum susunya perlahan sebelum membalas perkataan Akashi. "kurasa ada maksud lain dari perkataanmu, Akashi-kun"

Sial!

Terkutuklah darah keturunan Akashi yang melekat dalam darah Kuroko, dia bisa mengetahui arti dalam perkataan barusan.

Mendengus pelan, Akashi melanjutkan "aku hanya sedang memperingatkan, jika pertandingan inter high nanti dia akan melawan Midorima. dia kuat. Lemparannya tak pernah meleset"

'tapi menembak panah cinta untukmu tak pernah tepat sasaran di hatimu' lanjut Akashi tersenyum licik.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar, itu juga yang menjadi pikirannya. Tapi dia percaya pada teman temannya, jadi sekuat apapun mereka, akan tim Seirin terjang.

"aku percaya pada teman temanku, Akashi kun" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Akashi pun ikut tersenyum.

Akashi sudah senang sekarang. Semua berkat bantuan Midorima dan Momoi, sihir pentagram yang seharusnya jadi selama 1 tahun bisa cepat selesai selama 1 bulan.

Akashi menjadi percaya diri sekarang. Walau memalukan karena mengerjakan bersama Midorima dan Momoi, namun saat ini bukan saatnya membanggakan tata cara keluarga Akashi yang selalu bisa dan menang.

Melihat wajah Akashi yang sedikit senang dan terlihat lelah membuat Kuroko penasaran "Akashi kun? Apa kau sakit? " tanya Kuroko khawatir.

Akashi menggeleng , melihat sorot mata khawatir di mata Kuroko membuat hatinya senang "tidak apa apa, aku hanya lelah karena telah berhasil menemukan sihir baru" jawab Akashi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, dia menjadi penasaran lagi "sihir apa itu? " tanya Kuroko antusias.

Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya "rahasia, nanti juga tahu" jawab Akashi sambil mencubit pelan hidung Kuroko, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"sampai jumpa besok Tetsuya, aku menanti kemenangan tim mu" ujar Akashi dan dia berdiri, diikuti Kuroko. "oyasuminasai , Akashi-kun" salam balik Kuroko.

Setelah membereskan cangkir cangkirnya, Kuroko masuk ke alam mimpi yang menenangkan.

'semoga tak ada mata dan tangan jahat yang menghampiri kami' do'a mereka berdua sebelum terlelap dalam mimpi indah.

Pertandingan melawan Shuutoku besok akan dimulai dan jika menang akan melawan Touo Akademi dimana Aomine berada di tim tersebut.

 **-bersambung-**

* * *

Huaaaa! Untuk saat ini segini dulu deh~~ T^T lanjut chapter 7 :v  
Dan itu chapter akhir(mungin). Langsung ketik maraton :v  
Semoga ya, karena ini sudah mau bagian akhir~~ :v  
Nyehehe, sudah pasti ketebak sekarang siapa orang berhoodie biru itu.  
maaf jika masih ada typo ya :'v

-saatnya balas review-

 **- Yose Hyuann-**  
Yuki : nyahahaha, gk papa kok~~ nyehehehe, siapa makhluk berhoodie ini? akan terungkap dan diringkus oleh detektif Kisedai nanti! #salahwoi!. ok, sebenarnya... HP-ku tak akan benar sampai tahun depan T.T

Kuroko : itu karena kau ceroboh Yuki san, sudah berapa HP yang kau rusak selama ini?

Yuki : Kuroko-nii~~ baru baru 4 kali kok~~ yang 2-nya dirusakin teman~ total rusak 6 :'v hiks hiks

Akashi : sadarilah tempatmu Hyuann! *tatap tajam* pasukan pelangi! lakukan!

kisedai(min Akashi) : siap bos! *ikat Hyuann seperti mummy(?) dan lempar ke laut*

Yuki : hidoi... OAO)/ o-oke, tetap baca karya abalku ya Hyuann san! .)/

 **- kyokohikari-**  
Yuki : ya, hahaha, begitu ya :'v masalah si 'penguntit' bakal diusut dichapter depan! dan ini sudah lanjut kok! jangan nangis :'v kok kamu bisa sih masuk ffn lewat laptop? :'v aku aja gk bisa :'v  
ok! tetap baca karya abalku ya! :'v

 **- Hozuki-**  
Yuki : benarkah? nyehehe Kuroko gituloh

Kuroko : apa itu masalah? suka suka aku dong '_'

Yuki : diamlah Kuroko-nii -_- , ah si Akashi siscon dan saya baru tahu , kasihan juga ya si Kagami ya :'v lagi pula fic ini terinspirassi dari Magic Mirror punya Kagamine bersaudara :'v hahahaha pintar kamu! oh ya, apa ini sudah cukup scene KagaKuro-nya? :'v saya kurang ahli karena masih baru. kebanyakan fic saya dari lagu Vocaloid :'v

tetap baca karya abalku ya!

 **- Yukina-**  
Kise : wow wow, selow bro, Caps Lock tolong dikondisikan :'v

Yuki : ahahaha, ini sudah dilanjutkan kok, semoga suka ya Yukina san, tetap baca karya abal ku Yukina san!

Review?  
review darimu bisa membuatku melanjutkan  
ya  
klu review sih


	7. Chapter 7 : Sahabat

**Magic Mirror (Kuroko no Basuke)**

 **Yuki : Yahoo~~! Saya kembali decu~~ maaf lama update~~ saya banyak halangan dan kehilangan ide cerita T.T**

 **Midorima: itu salahmu nodayo *benerin kacamata***

 **Yuki : Midorima-nii jahat sekali decu ne... T.T kadang kan gk bisa lanjut ngetik karena sakit :'v**

 **Midorima : yang itu juga salah mu nanodayo. Gk pernah merhatiin kesehatan dan kalau sakit dibiarkan saja, bukan berarti aku peduli nodayo!**

 **Yuki : hiks hiks T.T Midorima-nii jahat! Kejam! *pundung***

 **Murasakibara : ne, karena Yuki-chin sedang nangis(?) jadi aku yang disclaimer dan melanjutkan ya~ *nom* *nom***

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warnining : OOC, abal, absurd, gila, dan maafkan jika FF ini ada kemiripan dengan FF yang lain, karena FF Yuki-chin ini hanya untuk kesenangan dan belum sanggup membaca semua FF KNB untuk memastikan apakah cerita Yuki-chin mirip atau tidak... *nom* *nom***

 **Kalau tidak suka ya tidak usah baca... *glare* atau aku akan menghancurkan mu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi ini langit menampakan awan kelabu. Awan yang siap menangis untuk kapanpun membuat kebanyakan orang yang tinggal di kota Tokyo khawatir.

Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat semangat gadis bersurai baby blue itu padam. Dengan teliti, dia memasukan barang barang penting untuk anak anak basket ke dalam tasnya.

Hari ini tim basket Seirin akan melawan tim basket dari sekolah Shuutoku, dimana Midorima berada didalam tim inti Shuutoku. Karena itu Kuroko sangat bersemangat agar bisa membantu timnya untuk menang.

"Tetsu-chan... Sarapannya sudah selesai. Ayo sarapan dulu, baru berangkat sekolah" ujar Yumi yang ternyata sudah diambang pintu kamar Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar, toh pekerjaannya sudah selesai. "Baiklah Yumi-san" ujarnya sambil keluar kamar bersama Yumi.

Sudah selama 5 tahun Yumi tinggal dan merawat Kuroko, jadi dirinya tahu bahwa Kuroko saat ini sedang senang.

Meski sekarang mimik wajahnya masih datar.

"Tetsu-chan semangat sekali ya... Hari ini pertandingan melawan siapa?" tanya Yumi setelah duduk diruang makan yang sebelumnya didahului oleh Kuroko. "Hari ini Seirin akan melawan sekolah Shuutoku. " jawab Kuroko sebelum berdo'a.

'Itukan sekolah yang ditempati Midorima-sama' batin Yumi mengingat ingat tentang sekolah Shuutoku. "Ittadakimasu" ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran Yumi.

Akhirnya, untuk menghormati Kuroko yang sedang sarapan, Yumi pun sarapan dalam diam.

 **-0-**

Setelah pamit dengan Yumi, Kuroko berjalan menuju stasiun. Langkah kakinya terlihat anggun. Meski keberadaan nya jarang dinotis, sekali dilihat orang maka orang tersebut akan terlihat kagum dengan Kuroko.

Didalam perjalanan, Kuroko merasa ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan perlahan Kuroko menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menatapnya, namun disekitarnya tak ada orang yang mencurigakan bagi Kuroko.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batin Kuroko. Kuroko pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Tepat dibalik kerumunan orang-orang di stasiun kereta. Sosok berjubah biru itu menyeringai ke arah Kuroko "Kuroko... Tetsuya... Kau telah melanggar hukum dunia ini. Orang sepertimu... Harus mati dan menjadi budakku! " ujar sosok itu dengan pelan sebelum menghilang distasiun tersebut.

 **-0-**

Didunia Akashi, Akashi sedang sibuk menganalisa data Kuroko Tetsuya dari informasi kakaknya.

Dalam keluarga Akashi diluar dunianya, Akashi memang memiliki keluarga bernama Kuroko. Kuroko adalah nama dari ibu Akashi sebelum berpindah marga. Namun ibu Akashi tak memiliki ortu lagi dan tak punya saudara.

Didunia sana, yang tidak tahu jika anak bungsu Akashi kehilangan ingatannya adalah para senpai Akashi Seijuurou saat SD. Dia adalah Mibuchi Reo dan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Mayuzumi dan Mibuchi adalah teman Akashi, mereka terkadang berkunjung ke rumah Akashi untuk belajar bersama atau berkunjung disaat libur.

Akashi jadi ingat senpainya yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ngomong ngomong tentang senpainya, Akashi tak pernah melihat Mayuzumi saat berada di gym akhir akhir ini. Padahal dia juga anggota basket.

Akashi terlalu fokus dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Nijimura dan Midorima. "Akashi terlihat semakin jauh saja" ujar Nijimura tiba-tiba.

Midorima mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Nijimura. Akashi sekarang terlalu fokus pada Kuroko dan melupakan eksistensi teman disekitarnya. Dia ingin menarik Akashi lagi bahwa temannya masih ada untuk membantunya.

Tepat saat itu juga Midorima dapat ide yang lumayan Bagus. "Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara. Kemari sebentar nodayo" panggil Midorima pada kuning, biru, pink, dan ungu dikelas(?).

Karena merasa dipanggil, mereka pun menghampiri Midorima dengan wajah penasaran. "Tumben sekali kau memanggil kami, Midorima? Sedang kerasukan? " tanya Aomine dengan wajah watados minta dipukul.

Urat imajiner langsung muncul di pelipis Midorima "bukan begitu nodayo! Dengerin dulu! Aku punya ide untuk membuat Akashi kembali lagi" ujar Midorima dengan setengah jengkel.

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara pun langsung mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar atas perkataan Midorima "emang Aka-chin pergi kemana? Kan Aka-chin ada disana" tanya Murasakibara memperburuk suasana dan memperpendek kesabaran Midorima Shintarou.

"Mou! Mukkun! Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau Akashi-kun sudah jarang bersama kita lagi? Apa kalian tidak khawatir jika Akashi-kun tak akan menjadi teman kita lagi...?" tegur Momoi dengan wajah sedih.

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara langsung berjengit kaget mendengarnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama mereka menyadari jika Akashi semakin lama semakin menjauh dari mereka semua.

Nijimura yang sejak awal hanya menjadi pendengar pun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka "jadi? Apa rencanamu, Midorima?" tanya Nijimura berusaha mencairkan sedikit suasana.

Midorima yang baru kembali dari lamunannya pun menaikan letak kacamatanya sambil mendengus pelan. "Kemarilah nodayo. Akan aku bisikan" titah Midorima dengan wajah serius.

Mereka semua pun langsung membentuk lingkaran dan mulai berbisik ria.

 **-0-**

"Ne, Akashicchi! " panggil Kise yang ternyata sudah berada dihadapan Akashi. Akashi pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kise "ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Akashi bingung.

Ternyata dihadapannya muncul Aomine dari belakang Kise "ayo Akashi! Makan siang bersama yuk?" ajak Aomine sambil merangkul Kise. Sedangkan yang dirangkul mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tapi, aku sedang sibuk.." tolak Akashi sambil melihat berkas yang sebelumnya dia baca. Sebenarnya tidak enak juga sih menolak ajakan Aomine-kun batin Akashi ragu ragu.

Mendengar tolakannya membuat Aomine mendengus kesal, Kise yang melihat itupun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalihkan suasana "sibuk apa sih Akashicchi? Kan bisa dikerjakan nanti! Sudah lama sekali Akashicchi tidak makan siang bersama kita! " rengek Kise pada Akashi.

Akashi semakin bimbang mendengarnya. Dia pun berfikir "tapi... " Akashi tak tahu lagi harus menolak atau tidak.

'Ini seperti bukan Akashi, mau kiamat kah?' batin Aomine error melihat tingkah Akashi yang ragu ragu. "sudahlah! Ikut saja!" karena tidak sabar dengan jawaban Akashi, Aomine pun menarik tangan Akashi dengan paksa.

Yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja dengan ajakan temannya itu 'yah, biarlah. Mungkin sedikit santai juga tak masalah' pikir Akashi, dirinya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman temannya.

"Lama kau Aomine, Kise" tegur Nijimura yang memasang wajah garang. Aomine dan Kise pun langsung pucat melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan salahkan mereka Nijimura-san. Ayo kita pergi, kalian ingin mengajakku makan bersama bukan?" ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil ke Nijimura.

"Hm!" Nijimura hanya mendengus pasrah melihat Akashi membela Aomine dan Kise. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Nijimura sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas mereka.

Semua masih baik baik saja dan masih biasa seperti dulu. Hanya saja kali ini yang bertengkar adalah Aomine dan Nijimura.

Biasanya ketika mereka dalam perjalanan ke kantin sekolah, Kise dan Aomine akan bertengkar sepanjang jalan dan akan berhenti ketika Midorima sudah memarahi mereka dan akan berlanjut ketika Murasakibara ikut memicu kekesalan Midorima.

Meski rasanya kelompok mereka berisi orang gila seperti itu, namun berada di antara mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Saat sedang asyik bertengkar, tiba-tiba Nijimura merasa dirinya menabrak sesuatu dihadapannya. Saat itu juga Nijimura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan menemukan sosok tinggi besar(?) berambut merah hitam dan beralis cabang berada disampingnya.

"Ah, maaf sudah menabrakmu" ujar Nijimura pada sosok tersebut.

Sosok itupun berlutut dihadapan Nijimura dan membelakanginya "bukan aku yang kau tabrak!" balas orang itu sambil melirik Nijimura.

"Eh?" Nijimura langsung gagal paham dengan ucapan orang tersebut. Nijimura yakin disampingnya hanya ada orang itu kecuali Aomine. "Oi, kau tak apa apa?" tanya orang itu pada eksistensi tak terlihat dihadapannya.

Karena penasaran, Akashi pun maju mendekat ke arah orang itu. "Ah, iya, Kagami-kun. Aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya sambil berdiri dibantu oleh sosok yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

Mata Akashi langsung membulat melihatnya. Rambut baby blue pendek, tubuh sedikit berotot namun mungil, bola mata besar senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya saja versi laki laki.

"Huaaa!" koor mereka semua (min Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami) saat baru sadar akan keberadaan Kuroko. "Se-sejak kapan kau disitu?!" bentak Aomine saking kagetnya.

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar "sejak tadi kok" jawab Kuroko dengan nada kelewat datar.

'Tetsuya banget' batin Akashi sweatdrop melihat Kuroko. "Ah, maaf ya, aku telah menabrak mu. Perkenalkan namaku Nijimura Shuuzou dari kelas A, apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" ujar Nijimura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Kuroko pun menyambut tangan Nijimura dan berjabat tangan dengannya "ha'i, aku baik-baik saja. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kelas C" balas Kuroko pada Nijimura sambil berjabat tangan denganya.

Nijimura dan Midorima pun langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. Ternyata inilah sosok Kuroko Tetsuya didunianya.

Kagami yang melihat itupun sebenarnya merasa kesal karena diabaikan "ayo Kuroko, kita harus pergi" ujar Kagami sambil menarik tangan Kuroko.

Sedangkan Kuroko berusaha merontah daru genggaman Kagami karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Sejak pertama kali Akashi melihat Kuroko, Akashi mendadak blank. Pikirannya tidak bisa mencerna informasi apapun yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Pandanganya terus terpaku pada Kuroko yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Semua anggota pelangi melihat Akashi dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Akashi seperti itu sebelumnya. "Aka-chin... Daijoubu...?" tanya Murasakibara yang dari tadi hanya diam memakan maiubou-nya.

Saat itu juga Akashi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdehen untuk mengembalikan image-nya lagi. "Maaf, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya" ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil. Yang lain pun menuruti perkataan Akashi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Kuroko... Tetsuya... Ternyata dia seorang lelaki di dunia ku' batin Akashi sambil mengingat ingat kejadian tadi.

 **-0-**

Saat ini mereka duduk melingkar diatap sekolah. Ya, Akashi sempat bingung sebenarnya karena hari ini dia tak bawa bekal.

"Kami sengaja mengajakmu makan bersama di atap sekolah yang sepi ini agar kita bisa ngobrol dengan nyaman tanpa ada yang berasa terganggu dengan kami" jelas Nijimura karena tahu jika Akashi sedang bingung.

Ya, memang lebih baik seperti ini sih. Karena teman temannya ini agak gila meski sedang makan sekalipun. Pasti saat sedang makan malam pun, akan ada perang sihir ditengahnya. Batin Akashi memaklumi.

"Yosh! Dan karena kami tahu kau tak bawa bekal, jadi aku berikan ini!" ujar Momoi sambil memberikan Akashi bungkusan kain berwarna merah yang diyakini sebagai bekal makan siang Akashi.

Akashi dengan ragu ragu menerima bekal tersebut. Akashi tidak bodoh, makanan Momoi itu semuanya beracun. Wajar saja sih, karena keluarga Momoi spesialis racun dan penawar racun dari kerajaan Touo.

Gadis itu tidak bisa membedakan mana membuat makanan dan mana membuat racun karena bagi mereka, kedua hal itu caranya sama.

"Tenang saja. Itu yang buat Murasakibara kok!" ujar Aomine sambil makan. Tentu saja Aomine tahu keraguan Akashi, karena sebagai pewaris tahta kerajaan Touo dan sahabat kecil dari Momoi, dia sudah tahu tabiat sahabat pink-nya itu.

Akashi menghela nafas lega. Dirinya bersyukur karena selamat dari makanan maut Momoi "um, terimakasih Momoi-san, Shintarou" ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun memulai acara mereka dengan tenang "ne, Akashicchi... Akhir akhir ini Akashicchi tidak pernah bersama kami lagi-ssu! Akashicchi kenapa sih? Tadi juga Akashicchi melamun saat melihat Kuroko-kun" ujar Kise memulai interogasi nya tanpa aba aba.

Midorima kesal sekali dengan sikap Kise yang tak mau menuruti instruksi nya. Tapi biarlah, lain kali saja Midorima melempar Kise ke atas ring. "Um! Itu benar loh~ ah! Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya-kun terlihat manis sekali~ kyaaa! " Momoi mulai fangirly-an sendiri dengan pipi merah merona.

Akashi sempat tegang sejenak saat ditanya seperti itu oleh Kise. Tak menyangka jika Kise akan bertanya hal yang sensitif. "Ah, iya, sebenarnya... " Akashi mulai berfikir apakah dia akan jujur atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya... Aku sedang jatuh Cinta" ujar Akashi sambil menunduk malu.

Murasakibara langsung menghentikan acara makannya, Momoi menjatuhkan sumpitnya, Aomine menganga lebar, dan Kise mencuri makanan Aomine yang berakhir dirinya kena tinju Aomine.

Midorima dan Nijimura sedikit geram dengan jawaban setengah setengah milik Akashi. "Akashi-kun... Jatuh Cinta dengan Kurono-kun?!" ujar Momoi dengan wajah memerah. Setelah itu Momoi langsung histeris ria sambil bilang "kawaii" dan "pasangan neraka dan surga" dan sejenisnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak percaya lagi pada kami, Akashi?" tanya Midorima dengan nada suara dingin membuat Akashi tertegun mendengarnya.

Mereka semua yang mendengarnya pun berbalik menghadap Midorima yang sedang memakan makan siangnya. "Eeh?! Apa maksudmu Midorimacchi?! Apa Akashicchi baru saja berbohong?!" tanya Kise yang kebingungan.

Akashi merasa bersalah dengan perkataan Midorima. Bukan berarti dirinya tidak percaya, namun perbuatannya selama ini dengan tida memberitahu mereka sama saja dengan tidak percaya pada temannya dan Akashi sadar itu.

"Aku tidak bohong masalah aku jatuh Cinta dengan Kuroko" ujar Akashi sambil menghela nafas. Yang lain kembali terkejut dengan perkataannya. Bahkan Midorima dan Nijimura juga ikutan terkejut. Sedangkan Momoi bersuka ria.

"Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang ku sembunyikan... " dan Akhirnya, Akashi pun menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir dengan rinci. Ada berbagai maam ekspresi pada raut wajah Kisedai (+momoi, Nijimura). Untung disini sepi, jadi tak ada yang mendengarnya.

'Jadi, apakah aku direstui? Kakak ipar?' tanya Akashi pada 'Akashi' lain yang hanya menjadi pendengar sejak awal.

'Langkahi dulu mayatku' balasnya dengan nada dingin. Dirinya belum siap jika Tetsuya-nya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

'Tapi, dirimu suda mati kakak ipar. Jadi, izinkan aku menjadi pengganti dirimu' ujarnya lagi dengan nada mengejek yang menbuat 'Akashi' lain kesal. Tapi 'Akashi' lain juga sadar diri bahwa dirinya bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bisa berada di sisi adiknya lagi.

'Baiklah, akan tetapi aku akan sangat marah padamu jika kau membuat adikku menangis' ancam 'Akashi' yang pasrah juga karena keadaan. Akashi pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aomine menepuk pundak sebelah kanan Akashi sedangkan sedangkan Akashi disebelah kiri Akashi. "Baka! Kau harusnya memberi tahu kami sejak awal!" ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kami pasti akan membantumu Akashicchi!" Kise pun memberikan senyum 5 jari dan jari jempolnya.

Betapa senangnya Akashi mempunyai teman seperti mereka, selalu ada untuknya dab membantu masalahnya. Akashi bersyukur sekali "terimakasih semuanya" ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dan hari ini pun dilalui untuk membicarakan masalah Akashi dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **-bersambung-**

Yeay! Akhirnya aku update~~  
Yah, mau bagaimana lagi...  
Sebentar lagi aku ada acara pergi selama 3 hari karena acara sekolah...  
Aku takut kenapa kenapa dijalan dab menelantarkan cerita ceritaku...  
Tapi aku tidak jadi menjadikan ini bagian akhir, nanti kecepatan dan jadi membuat reader bingung...  
Kalau gk dilanjut lanjut lagi, berarti aku telah gugur ya :'v  
Hahahaha

-saatnya balas review-

 **=Yose Hyuann=**

Yuki : iya, sudah irestui kok Hyuann-san! dan aku tak jadi membuat chapter ini menjadi chapter terakhir... tehe. :p tolong jangan pakai bahasa jawa :'v saya gk paham...  
Akashi : *terlempar ke gunung merapi* *menghilang(?)*  
Yuki : terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!

 **=kyokohikari=**

Yuki : jahat.. ksih tahu caranya T.T , AH, tapi aku juga pingin cepet cepet menyatukan mereka berdua! hehe, tunggu ya... sebentar lagi sosok berhoodie itu akan terungkap siapa... terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!

 **=Mizuki=**

Yuki : nanti akan terungkap desu! sabar ya! #slap! , terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!

Review ya!  
Aku akan melanjutkan lagi jika ada yang review, kalau gk ada ya... Berarti gk lanjut :v

See you~


	8. Chapter 8 :Sebuah Perasaan

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki TadatoshiSummary : meskipun sepi dan hampa dalam ingatannya. Namun dia tetap memohon pada sang Bintang, dan dia diberikan cermin besar yang sangat indah untuk kehidupannya yang monoton #Akafem!kuro :3**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, abal, absurd, gila, dan maafkan jika FF ini ada kemiripandengan FF yang lain, karena FF ku ini hanya untuk kesenangan ku dan belum sanggup membaca semua FF KNB untuk memastikan apakah ceritaku mirip atau tidak.**

 **Ini tolong dimaafkan dibagian pertandingannya ya, karena saya mulai lupa dengan adegan pertandingannya :'v maafkan daku!**

 **#banyak omong**  
 **#plak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pertandingan melawan sekolah shuutoku telah berakhir dan di menangkan oleh sekolah seirin. Hal ini tentu membuatnya senang, karena setelah pertandingan melawan shuutoku, mereka akan bertanding melawan sekolah Touo.

Sekolah dimana Aomine Daiki berada.

Saat mereka sedang melakukan makan malam, tim seirin tak sengaja bertemu dengan Midorima dan Takao yang sedang berteduh di kedai makanan. Awalnya Midorima ingin pergi,namun karena di luar sedang hujan lebat, Midorima terpaksa duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko dan Kagami. Tak lupa dengan si gadis kuning yang tak sengaja bertemu Kuroko, Kise Ryoko.

Ketegangan berlangsung lama antara Midorima dan Kagami sedangkan Kise dan Kuroko sibuk memakan makanan mereka. Midorima melirik Kuroko yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sedikit merasa khawatir karena dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Kise. Seseorang yang dicintai oleh Aomine.

"Ne ne, Midorima-cchi! Yang barusan itu keren loh... Sayangnya Midorima-cchi kalah dengan Kagami-cchi. Sungguh mengecewakan-ssu..." ujar Kise mencairkan suasana dingin yang diciptakan Midorima dan Kuroko.

Midorima langsung melirik Kise dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku tidak butuh komentarmu nodayo" balas Midorima dengan serius. Kise langsung tersenyum kecut dengan tanggapan yang Midorima berikan.

Kuroko tetap menatap Kise dan Midorima secara bergantian dan Midorima menatap Kuroko dengan penuh arti. Sedangkan Kuroko dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Kise tersenyum melihat reaksi Kuroko yang tidak menyadari kalimat menyindirnya. "Kuroko-cchi juga hebat! Dapat mengatur tim Seirin dengan begitu bagus sampai bisa mengalahkan sekolah Shuutoku!" ujar Kise sembari merangkul Kuroko.

Reaksi yang dapat membuat Midorima sangat terkejut dan melototi Kise, begitu juga dengan Kagami yang mendapat alarm bahaya dari tindakan Kise.

Kuroko yang sedang dipeluk Kise merasa pelukannya sangatlah erat sampai dapat membuatnya kehabisan nafas. "Kise... Sesak..." bisik Kuroko yang merasa mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Kise! Kau dapat membunuh Kuroko nanodayo!" teriak Midorima dengan panik sampai semua orang menatap ke arah Midorima "ups! Maaf Kuroko-cchi... Habisnya kau imut sekali! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya-ssu!" ujar Kise sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Midorima dan Kagami langsung menatap dada Kise yang terlihat sama seperti punya Momoi. 'Dadamu dapat membunuh siapa saja!' batin Kagami dengan ekspresi masamnya.

"Aku selesai" ujar Midorima sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. "Aku pulang. Pastikan bahwa pertandingan selanjutnya... Kau 'menang'!" ujar Midorima dengan penekanan pada kata 'menang'.

Kagami yang telah menyelesaikan (banyak) makanannya pun ikut berdiri dan menatap Midorima dengan semangat. "Tentu saja! Kali ini kami juga akan mengalahkan Touo juga! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan si dekil itu!"

Midorima hanya menatap Kagami sebelum akhirnya berbalik "Takao! Ayo pulang nanodayo!" seru Midorima. Takao pun mengikuti arah perginya Midorima.

Mereka bertiga hanya dapat berdiam diri ditempat.

 **-0-**

Kuroko pulang larut dan langsung menuju kamar. Tak lupa dia membawa anak anjing yang dia temukan saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Karena dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Kuroko, semua anggota Seirin(kecuali Kagami) menamainya Tetsuya Nigou.

"Kau terlihat senang, Tetsuya" ujar Akashi yang sudah berada tepat dihadapan cermin. Kuroko otomatis langsung menatap kearah Akashi yang berdiri dengan rambut berantakan.

"...Akashi-kun... Kau terlihat sangat kacau sekali" komentar Kuroko sembari mengambil sisir dan mendekati Akashi.

Akashi hanya memberi senyum hangat saat Kuroko mendekatinya. "Aku sibuk sekali akhir akhir ini, dan juga pertandingan basket di dunia-ku membutuhkan banyak sihir yang ku keluarkan" jelas Akashi saat Kuroko mulai merapikan rambut Akashi dengan sihir.

Kuroko hanya ber-oh-ria mendengarnya. Dia terlihat menikmati saat merapikan rambut Akashi. "Tetsuya, dari mana kau dapat anjing itu?" kali ini Akashi bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Nigou maksudnya? Aku menemukannya di jalan. Karena tidak tega, jadi aku ambil saja" jawab Kuroko dengan santai. Kali ini dia merapikan pakaian Akashi juga.

"Nigou(kedua) ya... Jadi siapa yang pertama?" tanya Akashi di sela sela Kuroko sedang merapikan pakaiannya. "...aku" Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datarnya.

"Pffft..." Akashi terlihat menahan tawanya, sedangkan Kuroko sudah menampilkan raut wajah datar sedatar tembok. "Tetsuya, aku tak menyangka kau akan menerima dirimu disamakan dengan anjing- ugh!"

Akashi mengerang kesakitan saat Kuroko meng-ignite pass dirinya. "Akashi-kun... Istirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah saat ini" ujar Kuroko dengan raut wajah datar namun Akashi sudah menampilkan senyum sedihnya.

"Maaf maaf, aku hanya bercanda, Tetsuya" ujar Akashi kembali bangkit dan mengambil kotak emas dan mengeluarkan isinya. Disana terdapat sebuah kalung berliontin bunga kecil sederhana berwarna merah dan biru disetiap kelopak yang berbeda. Mereka terbuat dari Batu ruby dan lapiz lazuli. Tak lupa dengan hiasan emas disekitarnya dan rantai emas murni.

Dengan perlahan dia mengalungkan kalung tersebut ke leher Kuroko. Mengecup liontin tersebut sembari membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah padam karena ulah Akashi, degup jantung-nya langsung dibuat menggila olehnya.

"A-Akashi...kun...?" Kuroko merasa malu luar biasa. Akashi memberikannya senyum menawan miliknya pada Kuroko. "Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. Aku memberikannya mantra, kau akan aman karena sihirku" jelas Akashi yang mengerti kebingungan Kuroko.

"...serta. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku berjanji padamu, Tetsuya..." ujar Akashi sambil mengelus pipinya. Setelah itu dia mengelus kepala Kuroko.

Melihat wajah Kuroko yang merona malu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan keinginan kuatnya untuk memilikinya. Namun dia harus menahan diri untuk menjaga perasaan Kuroko.

'Aku ingin menjadikan milik ku, Tetsuya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu seperti kakakmu' batin Akashi dengan tatapan membaranya.

Malam itupun berakhir dengan sangat manis.

 **-0-**

Ke-esokan harinya adalah hari terburuk bagi Seirin. Touo benar-benar menghancurkan mereka semua. Tak ada rasa ampun untuk menjatuhkan semangat juang Seirin terutama semangat Kuroko.

"Menyerahlah Tetsu. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik denganmu. Berhentilah bermain basket! Kemampuanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Kise" ujar Aomine dengan dingin.

Setiap kata kata dan tatapan Aomine benar-benar bagaikan pedang yang menusuk setiap kewarasan Kuroko. Hatinya benar-benar terluka sampai sampai jatuh dalam kegelapan.

Akashi maupun 'Akashi' yang mendengar perkataan Aomine benar-benar dibuatnya murka. Jangan tanta dari mana mereka dengar. Semua itu berkat kalung sihir pemberian Akashi malam itu.

Dan buruknya, dia sampai menghancurkan alat tulisnya saat dia tengah mempelajari sihir terbaru. "Terkutuk kau Aomine..." desis Akashi dengan aura membunuh miliknya.

Aomine yang memang ada didekat Akashi langsung merinding seketika. 'Apa salah gue?!' batin Aomine panik sendiri.

 **-0-**

Setelah kekalahan tim Seirin, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain yang sepi. Karena hari sudah gelap, dan pertandingan tim Seirin telah usai, Kuroko memutuskan untuk sendiri saat ini.

Saat itu Kagami dan Midorima bersikeras untuk menemani Kuroko, namun Kuroko dengan kekeras kepalaannya tetap menolak ajakan mereka yang membuat mereka pasrah.

Kuroko duduk diayunan sendirian. Menatap kaki kecilnya sembari mengayun ayunkan dirinya dengan perlahan.

Kuroko merenungkan setiap perkataan Aomine. Memang benar jika dirinya tidak berguna, andai dirinya lelaki, pasti dirinya akan berjuang bersama tim Seirin.

'Seandainya anakku seorang anak laki-laki, aku pasti tidak seperti ini!'

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah ingatan misterius yang muncul dalam ingatannya, Kuroko langsung menghentikan ayunannya. Itu membuat Kuroko merasa pusing.

'Siapa? Suara perempuan? Ibu? Tapi tidak mungkin ibu memiliki nada suara penuh kekecewaan dan keputus-asaan itu' batin Kuroko yang kebingungan.

Dirinya tidak ingat dengan keluarganya. Tak ada sedikit ingatan pun tentang ayah dan ibunya. Terkadang hal tersebut membuat Kuroko merasa sedih.

Merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lama berada disini, Kuroko melangkah kan kakinya menjauh dari taman tersebut.

Malam semakin malam. Jalan yang dilalui Kuroko menjadi sanga sepi dan agak gelap. Dalam kegelapan seperti ini, Kuroko merasa udara disekitarnya semakin dingin.

"...tsuya..."

Samar-samar Kuroko mendengar suara bisikan seseorang. Berusaha mengabaikan, Kuroko semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Tetsuya..."

Kali ini Kuroko dapat mendengar suara tersebut lebih jelas sedang memanggilnya. Kuroko kali ini berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Namun tak ada siapapun disana.

Kuroko dapat merasakan aura dingin yang berasal dari arah belakang. Tepat saat ia ingin berbalik, Kuroko melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang besar dengan mata merah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Ketakutan langsung menguasai dirinya. Dengan cepat Kuroko berlari menjauh darinya. Instingnya langsung membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya bahwa sosok tersebut bukanlah orang baik.

Secepat apapun Kuroko berlari, Kuroko merasa sosok tersebut semakin mendekatinya.

Tepat saat ia akan berbelok disebuah tikungan, tanpa sengaja Kuroko terjatuh. Merasa hidupnya dalam bahaya, Kuroko berbalik dan menemukan sosok tersebut sudah tepat dihadapannya dengan tangan besarnya yang hendak menyentuh Kuroko.

"...mati..." gumam sosok tersebut dengan suara beratnya.

Kuroko langsung menutup matanya dengan penuh rasa takut. "Onii-sama!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

 _ **Zrat!**_

"Globus!"

Seketika itu juga sosok yang ditusuk oleh sebilah pedang tersebut terbakar oleh api.

"Aaaaargh!" sosok tersebut berteriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya menjadi sosok abu ditelan api.

Ditengah kegelapan tersebut, Kuroko masih dapat melihat sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dan dia hanya menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran dimatanya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?!"

 **-bersambung-**

 _Maafkan author yang tiba-tiba berhenti melanjutkan ceritanya... T.T_

 _Hueee... Levi saya lagi ngambek... Itu keyboard nya gk benar-benar :'v_

 _Ini menyakitkan... Udah gk pernah di notis lagi sama mas Gilgy(?) ditambah kondisi naik turun mulu :'3_

 _Midorima : siapa itu Gilgy? *tatap tajam*_

 _Ampun Midorima-nii, bukan siapa siapa kok :'_  
 _Abaikan saja tadi._

 _Semoga aja kali ini gk ada typo ya :'v_  
 _Gk saya edit lagi nih :'v_  
 _Kalau pun ada, maklumi saya :'v saya hanya manusia biasa :'v kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa :'_

 _Selamat menikmati cerita saya~_

 _Salam hangat_

 **-Yui-**


End file.
